<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ir y volver by Nightsouls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576105">Ir y volver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsouls/pseuds/Nightsouls'>Nightsouls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Lo siento estaba dolida, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No creo que cuente como angst pero por si acaso, minor manga spoilers, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsouls/pseuds/Nightsouls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que fue el mejor día de la vida profesional de Koutarou se convirtió en el peor día de su vida privada. El día que consiguió todo lo que quería para su carrera fue el día que perdió lo más importante de su vida.<br/>Pero el tiempo ha pasado y Koutarou ha decidido que hará lo necesario para que cierto joven editor vuelva a su vida, aún si este parece decido a dejar esa parte de su vida atrás.<br/>Después de todo cuando Koutarou tiene en algo en mente, no se rinde fácilmente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Merece algo mejor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718296">Go and come back</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsouls/pseuds/Nightsouls">Nightsouls</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Adivinen a quien la dejó su novio después de tres años de relación. Como algo terapéutico decidí escribir esta historia tan diferente a la mía, porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba poder hacer una historia con un mal inicio y un buen final.</p><p>Espero la disfruten.</p><p>Update: Una chica hermosa comenzó a traducir esta historia al Chino!! Por razones de su cuenta no pudo subirlo aquí pero si les interesa aquí esta el link.</p><p>Traducción en chino disponible aquí: <a href="https://ashley040820.lofter.com/post/1fce2bff_1cab50923">Chinese translation</a></p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>— Debemos terminar.</p><p>Los movimientos de su mano no se detuvieron ni un instante, haciendo que Koutarou dudase por un momento si realmente había pronunciado las palabras o si solamente las había pensado. Sintió como la mano libre de Keiji buscaba su mano izquierda, tomandola a los pocos instantes y comenzando a hacer el movimiento circular sobre esta también.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta es una historia de tres partes, las cuales ya terminé de escribir así que no creo tardar más de una semana en subir el fic completo, sólo estoy haciendo las revisiones de errores.<br/>Les advierto este capítulo es el inicio del problema, el final feliz tendrá que esperar para el capítulo 3.<br/>Disfruten!</p><p>Edit: Por si les interesa, mientras escribí este capítulo la canción que tenía en repetición una y otra vez era "Don't speak" de No Doubt (uno de mis grupos favoritos). Originalmente no pensé que fuera importante, pero creo que si concuerda un poco con la historia?</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TR3Vdo5etCQ">Don't Speak - No Doubt</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ¿Akaashi?— Koutarou sintió que su voz se quebraba al decir el apellido del joven frente a él. El pelinegro levantó la vista de su libro para dirigir una mirada extrañada al mayor. Y Koutarou comprendía el porque de ese extrañamiento, hacía más de cuatro años que ambos habían comenzado a usar sus nombres cuando se encontraban solos.</p><p>— ¿Ocurre algo, Kou?— preguntó el pelinegro cerrando su libro para luego levantarse de su sillón y sentarse en el lugar junto a él en el sofá. Como de costumbre, el menor estiró su mano y la colocó sobre la de Koutarou.</p><p>Koutarou necesito hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para retirar su mano, Keiji frunció el ceño en el instante, para después relajarlo. Koutarou sabia que significaba eso. Keiji encontraba desconcertante su actitud, pero para evitar ponerlo nervioso estaba manteniendo su compostura, como si no notase nada en él.</p><p>Cerró los ojos dudando si realmente era necesario hacer lo que tenía en mente.</p><p>El ver a Keiji sentado junto a él como tantas otras veces en su departamento lo hizo dudar.</p><p>— No es nada, lo siento— murmuró volteando la vista, deseando que el chico junto a él le creyese.</p><p>— Kou, nunca me llamas Akaashi cuando estamos solos... ¿qué ocurre?—La mano de Keiji tomó la suya, comenzando a dibujar círculos con su pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano, como siempre lo hacía para calmarlo.</p><p>Koutaro se maldijo por haberse intentado retractar, al tiempo que agradecía que su novio no tuviese miedo a tocar temas incómodos.</p><p>Aún si no sabia de estos</p><p>— Debemos terminar.</p><p>Los movimientos de su mano no se detuvieron ni un instante, haciendo que Koutarou dudase por un momento si realmente había pronunciado las palabras o si solamente las había pensado. Sintió como la mano libre de Keiji buscaba su mano izquierda, tomándola a los pocos instantes y comenzando a hacer el movimiento circular sobre esta también.</p><p>— ¿Por qué debemos terminar, Koutarou?— Preguntó Keiji con su voz tan calmada como de costumbre, lo que hizo que se tranquilizase un poco. Tal vez Keiji ya había pensado en terminar su relación, tal vez Keiji sólo necesitaba un empujón para poder hacerlo. A pesar de la repentina tranquilidad, una profunda tristeza invadió su corazón. Todo estaba a punto de terminar.</p><p>Armándose de todo el valor que pudo, volteó a ver al pelinegro, arrepintíendose de inmediato.<br/>Sus ojos color mar, siempre brillantes, carecían de cualquier tipo de luz.</p><p>— Me volveré jugador profesional— respondió finalmente, esforzándose por mantener el contacto con los ojos del pelinegro—. Los Black Jackals.<br/>Keiji sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, haciendo que esta pareciese una especie de mueca en realidad.</p><p>Koutarou pensó que era una lástima, puesto que para él la sonrisa de Keiji siempre había sido lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Siempre pensó que cuando lograse su objetivo, la sonrisa de Keiji sería tan hermosa que temería quedarse ciego al verla directamente.</p><p>Aunque no podía culparlo en realidad, él tampoco se creía capaz de sonreír en ese instante.</p><p>— Entiendo, Koutarou...— dijo de inmediato el menor, sin soltar las manos de Koutaro.</p><p>— Lo siento, Akaashi.</p><p>Keiji negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.</p><p>— No lo sientas, son cosas que a veces suceden— murmuró antes de soltar las manos del mayor, haciendo que Koutarou sintiera bastante frío. Después de unos segundos, que a Koutarou le parecieron eternos, Akaashi se levantó, abriendo los ojos y volteando hacia el pasillo—. Supongo que tomaré unas cuantas cosas para irme...</p><p>— No tienes que irte... pensaba irme yo— murmuró Koutaro, maldiciendo el haber esperado hasta la noche para hablar con su novio, o exnovio tomando en cuenta lo que acababan de hablar.</p><p>— No, lo mejor es que yo me vaya, este lugar queda algo lejos de mi trabajo, y el contrato está a tu nombre— respondió el pelinegro sin voltear a verlo.</p><p>Se sintió molesto consigo mismo de nuevo, por sentirse aliviado de que Keiji estuviese dispuesto a dejarle el departamento. Porque sabía que no podría con tantos cambios repentinos, porque el dejar atrás lo suyo con Keiji era demasiado para él, y dejar el departamento que tanto adoraba sería otro golpe, uno que no estaba seguro de poder soportar.</p><p>— No tienes que irte en este momento, ya es noche— comentó esperando que Keiji lo voltease a ver, sin lograrlo—. Y tienes muchas cosas aquí, no podrás llevártelas todas...</p><p>— Hablaré con Kenma, probablemente no tenga problemas para aceptarme en su casa un par de días— respondió Akaashi mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la habitación que hasta hace unos momentos había sido de ambos—. Sólo tomaré unas cuantas cosas, ¿puedo venir en los siguientes días por el resto?</p><p>Koutarou se encontró siguiendo al pelinegro, sintíendose desconcertado por la rapidez con la que actuaba.</p><p>— Akaashi, tranquilo, no lo dije para que hoy mismo te fueras, vamos a dormir, mañana tienes que ir a trabajar— dijo mientras veía como Akaashi comenzaba a sacar ropa del armario acomodándola sobre la cama—. Mañana te ayudaré a acomodar tus cosas... y te ayudaré a llevarlas...</p><p>— No te preocupes, Koutarou, no es necesario, puedo venir por ellas cuando no estés...</p><p>Koutarou sintió como una especie de molestia comenzaba a crecer en su pecho. ¿Por qué Keiji actuaba como si no le afectase? ¿Por qué parecía tomarlo como si estuviesen hablando de quien cocinaba la cena o ponía la mesa?</p><p>— ¿Por qué intentas hacer esto más difícil? Deja eso, vamos a dormir y mañana cuando vuelvas de trabajar empezaremos a alistar todo— dijo frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>Y por primera vez desde que el pelinegro se había levantado del sofá, volteó a verlo, dejándolo mudo. Sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos, con lágrimas a punto de desbordarlos y sus labios se habían vuelto una línea que parecía intentar contener el llanto. Probablemente notó la impresión que había causado en Koutarou, puesto que volvió a voltear su rostro, continuando con su tarea de sacar ropa del armario, sin emitir ni un sonido.</p><p>Mientras el menor escribía un mensaje, probablemente a Kenma, se dedicó a buscar una maleta en el segundo cuarto del departamento, para que Keiji pudiese llevarse sus cosas. Cuando volvió al dormitorio, el pelinegro se encontraba doblando su ropa.</p><p>— Gracias, Koutarou.</p><p>— ¿Te respondió Kenma?</p><p>— Viene en camino.</p><p>— ¿Quieres que te ayude a juntar algunas otras cosas? ¿Ollas? ¿Libros?</p><p>El menor hizo un gesto negativo, dejando que el de cabello gris pudiese apreciar como sus rizos se revolvían ligeramente por el movimiento. Recordó como usualmente le pedía a Keiji que se dejase crecer un poco más el cabello, para que sus rizos se marcasen un poco más. A juzgar por el largo de su cabello, el menor estaba a un par de días de cortarse el cabello.</p><p>— ¿Mañana trabajarás?— preguntó el pelinegro.</p><p>— Si, iré a dejar mi renuncia. Probablemente continúe trabajando en la oficina un par de semanas más— respondió Bokuto mientras que recordaba que en dos días iría a firmar a las oficinas de los MYSB Black Jackals.</p><p>— ¿Tendrás entrenamiento con los Elephants?</p><p>Bokuto asintió levemente.</p><p>— Hoy hablé con el entrenador, oficialmente estoy fuera del equipo, pero los chicos quieren hacer una comida de despedida, así que mañana será mi último entrenamiento.</p><p>— Ya veo, mañana vendré a recoger el resto de lo que necesito, probablemente no te vea— dijo cerrando la maleta.</p><p>— No tienes que venir mientras no este, puedo ayudarte...</p><p>— Es mejor así, Koutarou.</p><p>— Akaashi, oye— intentó tomar el brazo de Keiji, pero este pareciendo presentir el movimiento lo movió rápidamente, haciendo que Koutarou frunciera el ceño—. Hey, no tienes que comportarte así, sólo terminamos, no por eso dejamos de ser...</p><p>— ¿No dejamos de ser qué? — Preguntó le menor sin voltearlo a ver, tomando su maleta con las dos manos—. Si no lo recuerdas, acabamos de dejar de ser todo lo que eramos.</p><p>— No todo, aún podemos seguir siendo amigos.</p><p>Keiji se encogió de hombros antes de salir de la habitación, evitando ver a Koutarou.</p><p>— Supongo que sí.</p><p>Keiji tomó el estuche de su computadora antes de abrirlo, probablemente para revisar que todo se encontrase en su lugar.</p><p>— Quisiera que pudiéramos continuar siendo amigos.</p><p>Keiji volteó a verlo de nuevo, en esta ocasión dejando que las lágrimas corriesen por su rostro.</p><p>— Y yo quisiera olvidarte por completo.</p><p>El joven de los ojos dorados se quedó congelado en su lugar, viendo como Keiji tomaba su celular y lo revisaba.</p><p>— Kenma ya está aquí. Adiós, Koutarou.</p><p>Y sin entenderlo del todo, Koutarou se quedó solo en el departamento que llevaba compartiendo con Akaashi Keiji desde hacía dos años, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— Entonces no te dio ninguna razón— dijo Kenma mientras le servia una taza de té.</p><p>Keiji agradeció la atención con un gesto, tomando de inmediato la taza para calentar sus manos, que como de costumbre estaban heladas. Siempre era así, siempre que sus manos no estaban entre las de Koutarou, estas se encontraban frías. Suspiró un momento pensando que probablemente tendría que acostumbrarse a que sus manos se encontrarían frías todo el tiempo.</p><p>— Los Black Jackals lo llamaron— respondió recordando como Bokuto le había dado la noticia de su inicio en mundo del volleyball profesional esa misma noche, mientras le rompía el corazón.</p><p>— ¿Acaso los jugadores profesionales no pueden tener pareja?— La pregunta había sido hecha sin ningún tinte de malicia, la voz de Kenma había sido tan calmada como de costumbre, pero Akaashi sabía que en el fondo, había algo de veneno en esta.</p><p>Akaashi se encogió de hombros.</p><p>— Supongo que no quiere que su sexualidad sea noticia al inicio de su carrera.</p><p>Kenma asintió antes de comenzar a beber su té.</p><p>— Si los medios buscan un poco, no tardarán en encontrar su pasado contigo—. Keiji encontró difícil no hacer una mueca de dolor al escuchar a Kenma hablar de su relación con Bokuto como algo del pasado—. Puede que esto termine resultando peor para su imagen.</p><p>Y una parte de él, una de la que no se sentía orgulloso, deseó por un momento que eso se cumpliese, que la imagen inicial de Bokuto en el volleyball profesional se manchase con el fantasma de sus cuatro años de relación.</p><p>Pero la mayor parte de él rezaba porque eso no sucediese, rezaba porque el inicio de la carrera de Bokuto fuese brillante y que todos pudiesen ver la estrella que Bokuto era en realidad.</p><p>— Siempre fuimos muy discretos con nuestra relación fuera de nuestro círculo de amigos.</p><p>— Tú lo fuiste...</p><p>Kenma no tuvo que terminar el resto de la frase para que Keiji volviese a sentir una punzada de dolor. Keiji siempre había sido el discreto, era él quien siempre le recordaba a Koutarou que se encontraban en público, era él quien siempre esperaba a que estuviesen en la privacidad de su departamento para pegarse a él y no soltarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Koutarou era quien siempre intentaba dejar en claro que ellos estaban juntos, el que siempre quería besar a Akaashi en lugares públicos, el que llenaba el Instagram de todos sus amigos con fotografías de ambos.</p><p>Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó su celular y entró a la aplicación, encontrando de inmediato el perfil de su exnovio. De las 348 fotografías que antes formaban parte de este, sólo quedaban 203. Revisó las historias destacadas, descubriendo que habían desaparecido las colecciones que eran dedicadas a él, quedando sólo las de comida, lugares que había visitado y por supuesto de volleyball. No se atrevió a revisar si el continuaba apareciendo en algunas de las colecciones que quedaban, probablemente no. Abrió su propio perfil y comenzó a archivar una a una todas las fotografías que tenía con el joven de ojos dorados que le acababa de romper el corazón.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no las borras?— preguntó Kenma después de que archivase la sexta fotografía.</p><p>Akaashi se encogió de hombros, mientras continuaba archivando las fotografías. No quería borrar lo que había vivido con Koutarou, sólo quería dejarlo en el pasado, donde ahora pertenecía. Una parte, quería poder leer los comentarios de las fotografías, quería poder recordar los momentos que habían llevado a esas imágenes. Otra parte de él le gritaba que era un idiota por no borrar todo de una vez.  Después de todo quería olvidar todo sobre Koutarou, ¿no?</p><p>Al final en su perfil sólo habían quedado 40 fotografías. Había archivado 59.</p><p>Cerró los ojos preguntándose que tan difícil sería para él tener una vida sin quien durante siete años lo había significado todo para él.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— Pasa— dijo Koutarou al pelinegro que se encontraba en su puerta.</p><p>— Vaya, Akaashi y su desorden de libros está fuera de control, ¿verdad?— preguntó Kuroo mientras se quitaba los zapatos.</p><p>El de cabello gris volteó a su alrededor, notando como había libros de su antiguo novio por toda la sala. Había un par de tomos gruesos en la mesa de café al centro, unos cuantos libros de ciencia ficción en el sillón que siempre usaba para leer, otro más de poesía en el sofá. En el suelo había cerca de diez libros, y el estante se encontraba completamente desordenado, con huecos en cada nivel.</p><p>Koutarou cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, recordando la nota de su antiguo novio.</p><p>Tal como lo había dicho, al día siguiente de la partida de Keiji, al volver del trabajo, Koutarou se encontró con el departamento un poco más vacío. Había desaparecido toda la ropa del pelinegro, a excepción de algunos suéteres que estaba seguro de haberle regalado en diferentes ocasiones; y habían desaparecido la mitad de los libros del departamento, quedando solamente aquellos que él le había regalado.</p><p>
  <em>"Tengo todo lo que necesito, todo lo que resta es tuyo".</em>
</p><p>Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, donde estaba su cartera, la cual ahora guardaba la nota.</p><p>— Akaashi ya no vive aquí— murmuró por fin el de los ojos dorados, haciendo que Kuroo lo voltease a ver con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa—. Ya no estamos juntos</p><p>— Es un chiste, ¿no?</p><p>— ¿Por qué bromearía con algo como eso?— preguntó molesto, frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>— Porque es imposible que Akaashi te dejara, así que debe ser un chiste— dijo Kuroo mientras se sentaba en el sofá, moviendo un poco los libros de este—. Sus libros siguen aquí.</p><p>Koutarou cerró los ojos mientras tomaba uno de los pesados tomos de la mesa, abriéndolo para leer lo que él mismo había escrito en la primer página.</p><p>
  <em>"Este libro habla sobre historias de piratas y el mar, y tus ojos siempre me recuerdan al mar".</em>
</p><p>— Dejó los libros que le regalé— murmuró viendo los libros que se encontraban en la sala.</p><p>Sin darse cuenta había comenzando a tomar los libros de Keiji y colocándolos en los lugares que este los solía dejar al leer.</p><p>El primero que había tomado había sido el de poesía. Lo había tomado para darle un vistazo rápido, buscando en el un poco de la calma que siempre parecía envolver a Keiji cada vez que lo leía. En verdad lo había intentado, había tomado el libro del estante, se había sentado en el sillón donde Keiji solía sentarse y había adoptado la relajada postura que el pelinegro tenía al leer. Había pasado sus dedos por el lomo del libro como su exnovio lo hacía, había leído la nota que él mismo había escrito y había intentado leer las primeras líneas del primer poema del libro.</p><p>Volteó a ver el libro, recordando las palabras escritas por él. "Siento haber olvidado nuestra cita, pero estos poemas hablan del verano y el mar, y es ahí a donde te pienso llevar". Casi había reido al ver lo que había escrito hacía tres años en el pequeño libro, recordando que había hecho un gran esfuerzo para que las palabras rimasen. Ahora que lo leía de nuevo, se había dado cuenta de que en realidad no lo había logrado.</p><p>Sin darse cuenta el haber tomado ese libro había desencadenado una especie de rutina nueva en él.</p><p>Cada cierto tiempo, tomaría uno de los libros que le había regalado a Keiji, se sentaría donde recordase haber visto a Keiji con el libro, leería la nota que él mismo había escrito e intentaría leer el contenido del libro. Cuando Koutarou se cansase de intentar leerlo, dejaría el libro ahí mismo y se levantaría de su lugar.</p><p>— ¿Qué hiciste?— El pelinegro se levantó y caminó al refrigerador para tomar una de las cervezas que el de cabello gris acababa de comprar—. Si lo engañaste te juro que...</p><p>— Fui yo quien lo deje— interrumpió mientras dejaba el libro de nuevo en la mesa y de paso sacaba su cartera del pantalón, dejándola junto al libro.</p><p>— Es imposible que Akaashi te engañara.</p><p>— ¡No hubo ningún engaño!</p><p>— ¿Entonces por qué carajos lo dejaste?— Luego el pelinegro lo volteó a ver con el asombro plasmado en su rostro—. ¿Es por eso que Kenma no quiso venir? Cuando el martes me dijiste que tenías algo importante que contarnos llamé a Kenma para decirle que yo pasaría por él, pero dijo que ya sabía la noticia y que estaría ocupado...</p><p>— Akaashi dijo que pasaría unos días con Kenma, probablemente él le dijo.</p><p>— O sea que soy el último en enterarme del rompimiento de mis mejores amigos— murmuró Kuroo—. ¿Por qué rompieron? Dices que tú fuiste quien lo dejó... pero no te ves bien—. Koutarou tomó la lata de cerveza que su amigo le ofrecía.</p><p>— Los Black Jackals me contrataron— respondió Bokuto.</p><p>No era así como se había imaginado que daría la noticia de su entrada en el mundo profesional del volleyball. Había imaginado una gran fiesta con sus amigos, mucha comida, alcohol, había imaginado risas, había imaginado una gran noche junto a Akaashi. Hasta el momento sólo había tenido la noche más solitaria de su vida, unos días vacíos y una depresiva reunión con su mejor amigo que lo interrogaba por su rompimiento con el chico del que había estado enamorado durante siete años.</p><p>— Felicidades— dijo Kuroo levantando su cerveza, siendo imitado por Koutarou, dando los dos un largo trago al mismo tiempo. Después de unos momento de silencio, Kuroo volteó a verlo—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Akaashi?</p><p>Suspiró intentando darle orden a sus pensamientos.</p><p>— Tú sabes, los viajes, los entrenamientos... No tendría suficiente tiempo para él— murmuró dejando que su espalda golpease el respaldo del sofá.</p><p>— No puedes ser así de imbécil, Bo— dijo Kuroo antes de darle otro trago a su cerveza—. No es como que todos los profesionales sean solteros, ¿sabes?</p><p>Cerró los ojos sabiendo que tenía razón. Pero entonces recordó las noches de discusiones, donde Keiji le recriminaba el haber olvidado de nuevo avisarle que no llegaría a cenar por quedarse entrenando hasta tarde, cuando Keiji le decía que no le pedía que no entrenase hasta tarde, sino que le avisara cuando hiciera eso. Recordó la mirada triste de su exnovio, cuando después de un largo día de trabajo y entrenamiento, llegaba directamente a dormir, sin querer pasar tiempo junto a él en la sala. Recordó la resignación en su voz, cuando Koutarou le pedía ir al gimnasio juntos en lugar de ir a pasear entre los árboles de cerezo.</p><p>— Sería más de todo Kuroo, puede que no lo sepas, pero Akaashi siempre ha puesto mi carrera por sobre todo lo demás— dijo mientras veía el libro que hacía unos minutos había estado en sus manos, el de historias de piratas. El mismo libro que había comprado un año atrás, después de haber dejado a Keiji esperándolo a fuera del cine una hora porque se había sentido con la energía suficiente para entrenar durante una hora más—. Ser profesional me absorberá aún más, no puedo hacerle eso.</p><p>No esperó que su amigo le diera un golpe bastante fuerte en el brazo.</p><p>— Claro que sabía que Akaashi te ponía a ti por sobre todo idiota— dijo Kuroo apretando la mandíbula—. Todos lo sabíamos, estúpido.</p><p>— No Kuroo, no lo sabes. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces llegue y lo encontraba fingiendo que no le importaba que hubiera olvidado una cita? ¿Escondiendo el regalo que me tenía cuando olvidaba alguna fecha importante?</p><p>— Para que lo sepas sí lo se, usualmente cuando pasaba eso hablaba con Kenma, y bueno... Kenma me contaba— murmuró el pelinegro—. Pero Akaashi nunca se quejó, no realmente, sólo le hablaba para decirle que estaba preocupado.</p><p>— Merece algo mejor.</p><p>— Obviamente merecía que lo botaras justo cuando cumpliste tu sueño, después de que te apoyara todo el tiempo antes de lograrlo—. La voz de Kuroo destilaba veneno, pero Koutarou simplemente le dio otro trago a su cerveza, aceptando las palabras de su amigo.</p><p>— A la larga será mejor para él.</p><p>Keiji encontraría a alguien que no olvidaría las fechas importantes, encontraría a alguien que no perdería la noción del tiempo, encontraría a alguien que al llegar a casa querría pasar tiempo con él, encontraría a alguien mejor que él.</p><p>Pero el nunca encontraría a alguien mejor que Keiji.<br/>Después de unos minutos en silencio, Kuroo se levanto y le tendió una mano a Koutaro, sonriendo de lado.</p><p>— Vamos, tenemos que celebrar tu entrada a la primera división— dijo sonriendo—. Ve a alistarte mientras llamo a los chicos, iremos a embriagarnos— declaró.</p><p>Sintió como sus labios se curvaban levemente hacia arriba.</p><p>— Si, invita a Kenma y a Akaashi, aunque probablemente no quieran verme en estos momentos— murmuró levantándose.</p><p>— ¿Sabes? No tomaré lados en esto, y dudo mucho que Kenma lo haga, ambos son nuestros amigos, no pienses que escogeremos a alguien, porque no será así— declaró Kuroo.</p><p>— Gracias.</p><p>— Si Kenma no llega a acompañarnos, será porque no querrá dejar a Akaashi solo, estoy seguro de eso.</p><p>— No creo que Akaashi quiera acompañarnos— murmuró sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación extraña en su garganta al llamar a su exnovio por su apellido y no por su nombre de pila.</p><p>— ¿Quieres que invite a Akaashi?</p><p>— Le dije que quería que continuásemos siendo amigos, y los amigos invitan a sus amigos a celebrar.</p><p>— ¿No crees que deberías darle más tiempo? Tú sabes, dejar que supere todo antes de que intentes todo eso de ser amigos.</p><p>— Si Akaashi no quiere verme, no lo hará.</p><p>Kuroo asintió encendiendo su celular y comenzando a escribir un mensaje.</p><p>— Es muy extraño escucharte llamarlo Akaashi en lugar de Keiji, ¿sabes?</p><p>Koutarou sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.</p><p>— Es menos doloroso así— murmuró el joven de cabello gris, más para si mismo que para su amigo.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi intentó sonreír para si mismo al terminar de acomodar el contenido de la última caja que había llevado a su nuevo departamento, sin lograrlo realmente. Decidiendo que no tenía caso intentar engañarse asi mismo, revisó su celular, encontrándose con dos mensajes de Kenma.</p><p>
  <em>&gt; ¿Cómo te fue con la mudanza?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt; ¿Terminaste? ¿Tienes hambre?</em>
</p><p>Revisó la hora a la que el último mensaje había sido recibido, hacía unos cuarenta minutos. Guardó el celular, decidiendo no responder, probablemente su amigo ya había comido para ese entonces. Caminó a la sala del lugar, donde vio su cartera sobre la pequeña mesa de centro que había conseguido en una segunda hacía un par de días. Ni siquiera se molestó en revisar el contenido de su refrigerador o alacena, sabía perfectamente que estaban vacíos.</p><p>Mientras salía de su nuevo departamento, se preguntó a sí mismo si no era una mejor idea hacer una lista con lo que necesitaba antes de ir a comprar la despensa.</p><p>Se encogió de hombros pensando que nada sobraría tomando en cuenta que no tenía nada en su cocina.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras intentaba maniobrar en el tren con todas las bolsas que cargaba, debido a su visita al mercado, pensó que probablemente sería mejor ir por la despensa de manera regular para evitar cargar con tantas bolsas al mismo tiempo. Había sido un iluso al pensar que si sólo compraba comida para él no tendría problemas para transportarse de vuelta a su departamento. Cuando bajó la vista y vió el contenido de la bolsa más cercana a su rostro, bufó un tanto molesto. Tuvo que haber previsto que en su primer viaje para comprar víveres estos serían más de lo que regularmente compraría. los botes de especias y condimentos que se asomaban de la bolsa eran la prueba de ello.</p><p>Recordó como cuando aún vivía con Koutarou este terminaba cargando la mayoría de las bolsas y solo dejaba que él cargase las bolsas con cosas delicadas, como huevos o alguna fruta que se magullase fácilmente.</p><p>Mientras salía con dificultad del vagón cargando con las bolsas no pudo evitar pensar que la ayuda de Koutarou le hubiese venido a bien en el momento.</p><p>Evitó a toda costa ver los televisores de la tienda de electrónicos que quedaba de camino a su departamento, los cuales en ese momento se encontraban transmitiendo una entrevista al miembro más reciente de los MSBY Black Jackals.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Una vez que terminó de guardar el último paquete de pescado en el refrigerador volteó a ver lo que continuaba en la barra de la cocina. Tres paquetes de carne roja.</p><p>Frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo.</p><p>Esa era la octava cosa que había comprado sin desearlo realmente, sino por costumbre. Porque Koutarou amaba que después de un día especialmente difícil en la oficina o en la práctica, Akaashi lo recibiese con un plato de <em>gyudon</em> o <em>sukiyaki</em>. Volteó a ver el contenido del refrigerador de nuevo, suspirando al ver la ridícula cantidad de comida que había en este, lo suficiente como para alimentar a cuatro adultos por una semana, o a Koutarou y Keiji tomando en cuenta lo mucho que ambos comían.</p><p>— Al menos así no tendré que comprar tantas cosas la siguiente vez que vaya por víveres— murmuró guardando los paquetes de carne.</p><p>Decidió que después de haber terminado con la pequeña odisea de abastecer su cocina, bien se merecía una buena taza de café. Tomó el pequeño saco de granos de café  y abrió el empaque de su nuevo molino de café. Una vez que hubo molido lo suficiente como para hacer un café ligeramente cargado, caminó hacia el microondas, el cual se encontraba a lado de su cafetera.</p><p>O al menos a un lado de donde debería de estar su cafetera.</p><p>— Mierda— murmuró al notar que nunca había pensado en tener que comprar el único electrodoméstico capaz de prepararle su bebida favorita.</p><p>Cerró los ojos y contó hasta cinco antes de guardar todo en su lugar y comenzar a buscar en la alacena todo lo necesario para prepararse un chocolate caliente.</p><p>Porque a pesar de no ser su bebida de preferencia, era la favorita de Koutarou para las noches lluviosas, cansadas o ligeramente deprimentes, y al igual que con la carne, había comprado todo lo necesario para prepararlo sin pensarlo.</p><p>Mientras el olor a chocolate y canela inundaban la cocina no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, recordando como unas semanas antes, ese olor hubiera sido el motivo de un abrazo por la espalda y un par de besos en su cuello.</p><p>Secó sus ojos cuando la bebida se encontró lista y caminó al sofá.</p><p>Dió el primer sorbo a la bebida al tiempo que encendía el televisor, el cual se encontraba en un programa de cocina que no le interesaba. Cambió de canales sin prestar mucha atención al contenido de estos durante unos minutos, hasta que la sonrisa de Koutarou lo encegueció durante un momento.</p><p>Era la repetición de la entrevista que había visto camino a su departamento.</p><p>Sin pensarlo dos veces apagó el televisor.</p><p>Y fue por su computadora para buscar la entrevista completa en internet.</p><p>Mientras escuchaba a su exnovio hablar con la hermosa entrevistadora explicando como había sido toda una experiencia comenzar a trabajar de lleno en practicar y mejorar en el deporte que amaba, Keiji no intentó contener las lágrimas que de nuevo corrían por su rostro mientras saboreaba lentamente su chocolate caliente.</p><p>Las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza cuando decidió que la bebida era demasiado dulce.</p><p><br/>Justo como le gustaba a Koutarou.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Un mes después de haber comenzado a vivir solo, Koutarou se encontró a si mismo usando una de las tantas sudaderas de las que Keiji se había adueñado en el tiempo que habían vivido juntos. La tela aún conservaba su aroma a café, tinta y papel. Con el puño de la sudadera limpió la humedad que amenazaba sus ojos, al tiempo que deseaba que el olor de Keiji en su ropa permaneciera un poco más.</p><p>Era viernes por la noche y después del pesado entrenamiento se encontró a si mismo en su departamento sin nada que hacer realmente. Encendió el televisor por mera costumbre, apareciendo frente a él aquel programa canadiense sobre clones que tanto le gustaba a Keiji. Intentó poner atención, pero cuando la protagonista comenzó a hablar con una versión transexual de si misma y otro clon con gafas y rastras, decidió que lo mejor era que buscase algo más en que ocuparse.</p><p>Tomó un libro que estaba fuera de lugar y lo abrió en la página cuarenta.</p><p>Desde que Keiji se había ido, Koutarou había estado intentando leerlo, cada día logrando leer una o dos páginas antes de rendirse.</p><p>Cuando volteó la página y vio una pequeño papel amarillo con su propia letra.</p><p>
  <em>"Dijiste que al terminarías el capítulo y nos iríamos a dormir"</em>
</p><p>Sonrió al ver que la nota se encontraba justo en medio de un capítulo, no al final de uno, como Koutarou solía colocarlos para que Keiji notase que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo leyendo, lo que significaba que como siempre, Keiji lo había ignorado.</p><p>Sonrió recordando lo hermoso que se veía su exnovio cuando se quedaba dormido en el sofá. Recordando como su expresión se relajaba, como su espalda se soltaba un poco, como su cabello caía sobre su frente, como sus manos tendían a abrazar el libro que había estado leyendo.</p><p>Sintió como las lágrimas rodaban libremente por su rostro al recordar como se sentía cargarlo hasta la habitación que en ese entonces compartían, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo.</p><p>Cuando recordó la suavidad de la piel de su novio cuando lo besaba en la frente, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir.</p><p>Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, buscando el aroma de Keiji en su cama sin ningún resultado, se preguntó cuanto tiempo le tomaría dejar de extrañar a Keiji.</p><p>— Algo me dice que nunca— murmuró colocándose del lado derecho de la cama, dejando espacio suficiente para que alguien más durmiese junto a él.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Siendo realistas creo que en dos o tres días, máximo cuatro publicaré el segundo caítulo.<br/>Hasta entonces, cualquer duda comentario, queja o sugerencia es aceptada.<br/>Como les dije antes, este capítulo fue el inicio del problema, en el siguiente... intentaremos arreglarlo.<br/>Cuidense! ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Intento fallido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>— Si no hubieras logrado sacarme su dirección, ¿con quién hubieses ido?— preguntó la joven mientras Koutarou se dedicaba a memorizar la dirección en caso de que algo le ocurriese a la hoja entre sus manos.</p><p>— Probablemente hubiese terminado yendo a esperarlo fuera de su trabajo— respondió sin despegar la vista de la hoja.</p><p>La risa de Yukie hizo que voltease a verla.</p><p>— No te hubiera servido de mucho— dijo sonriendo—. Cambió de trabajo un par de meses después de que terminaras con él. Aunque creo que es mejor que él mismo te ponga al día con su vida.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>De alguna manera me las arregle para actualizar pronto, lo cual me alegra.<br/>Este capítulo se trata de los intentos de poder arreglar lo que se rompió. ¿Podrán lograrlo?</p><p>EDIT: Hey! como en el capítulo anterior, mientras escribía este capítulo tenía una canción en repetición todo el tiempo, y no se, creo que también valía la pena contarles. También creo que le va bien al capítulo, la canción es "4 in the morning" de Gwen Stefani (Si la cantante de No Doubt, se nota que me encanta su música?).</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OLUSELxFok">4 in the morning - Gwen Stefani</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keiji silenció su celular al segundo tono, maldiciendo el hecho de tener que despertase a las seis de la mañana.</p><p>El problema era que era sábado, y no tenía ninguna alarma programada para ese día. Tomó de nuevo su teléfono, notando que eran las diez de la mañana y que en lugar de una alarma, tenía una llamada perdida. Cuando vio el contacto, su corazón dio un vuelco. Como siempre lo hacía desde que había comenzado a recibir esas llamadas.</p><p>
  <em>Koutarou</em>
</p><p>Conociendo a su antiguo novio, probablemente volvería a llamarlo en un par de minutos, por lo que decidió silenciar su celular.</p><p>Ya había pasado todo un año sin tener contacto con el joven de ojos dorados, y no pensaba romper esa racha ganadora, no aún por lo menos. Hundió su cabeza en la almohada, recordando que hacía un par de días había sido un año desde que Koutarou había terminado su relación.</p><p>Intentó conciliar el sueño unos minutos más, antes de aceptar que era una causa perdida y levantarse. Caminó al baño y lavó sus dientes mientras revisaba de nuevo su celular, notando como tenía ahora tres llamadas perdidas. Dos llamadas de Koutarou y una de Kuroo. Cuando la segunda llamada de parte de Kuroo apareció en su pantalla, volvió a apagar la pantalla del celular, frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>¿Acaso Koutarou pensaba que llamándole desde el celular de su mejor amigo haría que le respondiera?</p><p>Un mensaje de Kenma lo distrajo por un momento.</p><p>
  <em>&gt; Bokuto quiere quitarme mi celular para marcarte.</em>
</p><p>Apagó su celular antes de caminar a la cocina, pensando en que prepararse de desayunar.</p><p>El problema era que la tarea no lo había distraído tanto como hubiese querido. Mientras preparaba un omelette, se encontró a si mismo pensando en que a Koutarou le gustaba que el huevo quedase realmente suave, sin que este se cociera completamente, y por costumbre se encontró a sí mismo sacando la comida del sartén. El desayuno le hubiese encantado a su exnovio.</p><p>Frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo, por no poder sacar a Bokuto de su mente aún cuando hacía un año no sabía nada de él.</p><p>Aunque eso era una mentira.</p><p>Sabía todo lo que se podía saber de la vida profesional de Bokuto Koutarou.</p><p>Nunca se perdía un partido ni una entrevista.</p><p>Una parte de él se odiaba a si mismo por no cumplir con su propósito de desintoxicarse de la nueva estrella de los Black Jackals, por siempre hacer espacio, cancelar comidas, reuniones, salir temprano del trabajo y hacer todos los cambios necesarios en su día para poder ver los partidos de su exnovio, por siempre ver las entrevistas, por siempre sentirse orgulloso y feliz al ver que el joven de ojos dorados estaba logrando que todos lo viesen como él siempre lo había visto: como una estrella.</p><p>Cuando terminó su desayuno, tomó un libro de su estante y se sentó en su pequeño sillón. Volteó a ver su departamento, pensando lo diferente que era al departamento que había tenido con Koutarou un año atras. Su antiguo hogar había sido espacioso, bastante más grande de lo que lo habían requerido, pero Koutarou había insistido en un lugar amplio; el lugar donde se encontraba era mucho más pequeño, pero no por eso menos confortable, en general. No tenía aquella calidez de su antigua vivienda, pero estaba seguro de que ningún lugar la tendría, puesto que la calidez del lugar era debida al joven de ojos dorados que vivía con él.</p><p>Aún así su departamento actual tenía comodidades que antes no había tenido, como un estante hecho y derecho para todos sus libros en la sala, en lugar del pequeño estante central y los pequeños montones de libros que solía tener por todo el lugar. Intentó pensar en otra mejora, pero no encontró ninguna digna de acentuar en el momento.</p><p>De pronto perdió el animo de leer, por lo que fue a hacia su escritorio y se sentó a revisar los manuscritos que tenía pendientes. Frunció el ceño al leer la primera frase del texto, era demasiada pretenciosa y perdía toda clase de claridad a manera que la continuaba leyendo. Tomó uno de sus bolígrafos rojos antes de comenzar a escribir sobre el papel, rayoneando sobre lo que consideraba inaceptable y escribiendo sobre lo que consideraba importante mejorar. Después de una media hora, terminó de revisar y corregir la primera página.</p><p>Talló sus ojos intentando lograr enfocar la vista, sin lograrlo realmente. Probablemente no podría evitar los lentes durante mucho tiempo más. Sonrió levemente al recordar como Koutarou había sido la primera persona en decirle que necesitaba revisarse la vista después de haber admitido que no era capaz de leer los subtítulos de una película en el cine. Saliendo de la función Koutarou había insistido que el fin de semana lo dedicarían a buscar unos lentes que lo hiciesen ver aún más hermoso de lo que era, según las palabras del mayor. Al final el fin de semana lo habían dedicado a ir al gimnasio en la mañana y descansar toda la tarde porque Koutarou había decidido que necesitaba aumentar la fuerza de sus brazos.</p><p>Se reprendió a si mismo por siempre dejar que los recuerdos de lo vivido con el ahora jugador profesional de volleyball volviesen a él con tanta facilidad. Volvió su vista al manuscrito que ahora revisaba y frunció el ceño, intentando forzar su vista para que esta enfocase las palabras frente a él, lográndolo con un ligero dolor de cabeza.</p><p>Después de tres horas revisando el manuscrito, se levantó de su silla, decidiendo que lo mejor era que tomase un baño pronto, sino no podría aprovechar el resto de su sábado. Mientras acomodaba las hojas y sus notas, pensó que había sido un iluso al creer que estar en el departamento de literatura sería menos estresante que en el departamento de la revista de manga semanal.</p><p>Tomó su teléfono después de haberlo ignorado algunas horas, notando con cierta molestia que tenía cerca de quince llamadas perdidas y demasiados mensajes de texto. Al ver que todos eran de Koutarou y Kuroo no se molestó en revisarlos, dejando el celular en su escritorio antes de ir a tomarse un baño.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Yukippe! ¡Por favor!— Pidió Koutarou mientras juntaba sus manos e inclinaba su cabeza—. ¡Necesito que digas donde vive! ¡Kenma ha dicho que si vuelvo a pedírselo no me verá hasta dentro de un mes!</p><p>La joven frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>— Sabes que Akaashi tiene todo el derecho a ignorarte, ¿verdad?— Preguntó la chica con un tono de voz severo.</p><p>Koutarou se mordió el labio sabiendo que la chica frente a él tenía razón, pero aún así no quería rendirse tan pronto.</p><p>— Por favor, necesito hablar con él.</p><p>— ¿Para qué necesitas hablar con él?— Koutarou volteó a ver a su amiga con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No esperaba que Yukie fuese a aceptar tan pronto ayudarlo a encontrar a Keiji—. No estoy aceptando ayudarte, no aún al menos— agregó como si le hubiese leído la mente.</p><p>Koutarou se dejó caer en el sofá de la chica, suspirando levemente.</p><p>— Quiero reparar lo que hice— murmuró.</p><p>— Oh, ¿te refieres a botarlo en cuanto tus sueños se volvieron realidad?— preguntó la chica con un ligero tinte de rabia en su voz, uno que sólo había escuchado un par de veces en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola.</p><p>Koutarou negó con la cabeza.</p><p>— Sé que nadie lo cree, pero en verdad lo hice pensando que era lo mejor para él— respondió bajando la cabeza.</p><p>Cuando después de un mes comprendió que en realidad Keiji había vivido la peor parte de su camino como deportista profesional, Koutarou se había sentido perdido. Al principio no lo había notado, todo había sido una serie de cambios tan grandes, el dejar de trabajar en la oficina, el comenzar a dedicarse de lleno al volleyball, la ausencia de Keiji, que no lo había notado durante el primer mes. Fue en una tarde de Diciembre, recostado en el sofá del departamento viendo el regalo de cumpleaños que había comprado para Keiji y que no se había atrevido a entregar, cuando notó que tenía mucho tiempo libre.</p><p>Tiempo que bien le podría haber dedicado a Keiji.</p><p>En lugar de pasar sus noches viendo series que en realidad no encontraba interesantes podría haberlas pasado recostado con Keiji mientras este leía alguno de sus libros demasiado pesados para ser realmente interesantes, pero que parecían fascinar a su exnovio. En lugar de pasar sus fines de semana jugando videojuegos hasta cansarse, podría haberlos pasado paseando por la ciudad tomado de la mano con el pelinegro. En lugar de pasar las noches en vela en bares buscando a alguien suficientemente atractivo como para pasar la noche, podría haberlas pasado con Keiji.</p><p>— ¿Qué parte de abandonarlo en el mejor momento de tú vida fue lo mejor para él?—. La voz de Yukie lo sacó de sus pensamientos.</p><p>— Creí que le hacía un favor dejándolo irse antes de que todo fuese cuesta abajo— murmuró sintiendo que sus ojos ardían.</p><p>— Pero en realidad, Akaashi te estuvo empujando cuesta arriba todo el tiempo, ¿no, Bo?</p><p>Koutarou no pudo más que sonreír levemente ante lo acertado del comentario.</p><p>— No te atrevas a decirle que fui yo quien te dio su dirección— murmuró la joven antes de tomar una hoja de papel y escribir unas cuantas líneas en ella.</p><p>De pronto Koutarou se encontró abrazando a la joven.</p><p>— ¡Gracias, Yukippe!</p><p>Cuando el abrazo terminó la joven acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.</p><p>— Si no hubieras logrado sacarme su dirección, ¿con quién hubieses ido?— preguntó la joven mientras Koutarou se dedicaba a memorizar la dirección en caso de que algo le ocurriese a la hoja entre sus manos.</p><p>— Probablemente hubiese terminado yendo a esperarlo fuera de su trabajo— respondió sin despegar la vista de la hoja.</p><p>La risa de Yukie hizo que voltease a verla.</p><p>— No te hubiera servido de mucho— dijo sonriendo—. Cambió de trabajo un par de meses después de que terminaras con él. Aunque creo que es mejor que él mismo te ponga al día con su vida.</p><p>Koutarou asintió antes de volver a abrazar a la chica.</p><p>— Te debo una parrillada.</p><p>— Primero arregla lo que hiciste.</p><p>— Eso haré— dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a la salida del departamento.</p><p>— ¡Más vale que le ruegues perdón de rodillas!</p><p>— ¡Eso planeo!</p><p>Cuando se encontró unos pasos fuera del hogar de la pelirroja, este volvió sobre sus pasos y tocó la puerta de la chica.</p><p>— ¿Pasa algo, Bo?— preguntó la joven claramente extrañada.</p><p>Koutarou negó con la cabeza antes de clavar su vista en la chica.</p><p>— Cuando terminé con Keiji, nadie tomó bandos, no realmente— comentó recordando como su círculo de amigos había permanecido prácticamente intacto después de su separación y como nadie había intentado esconder el hecho de que también continuaban en contacto, si bien usualmente parecía ocasional, con Keiji—. Excepto tú y Konoha.</p><p>Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par por un momento antes de suspirar y hacerse a un lado de la puerta, indicándole a Koutarou que podía entrar. Cuando se volvió a encontrar dentro del departamento, Yukie le indicó que se sentase en el sofá.</p><p>— Haré algo de té, ¿gustas?</p><p>— Gracias.</p><p>Después de unos minutos, Yukie se encontró sentada junto a Bokuto, un tanto más tensa de lo que había estado antes de preparar el té.</p><p>— Cuando terminaste con Akaashi, él mismo se recluyó por un tiempo, ¿sabías eso?— preguntó de pronto Yukie. Cuando este hizo un amago de hablar, Yukie levantó la mano, pidiéndole silencio como solía hacerlo en sus días de preparatoria—. Nada exagerado, simplemente estaba ocupado todo el tiempo con su trabajo.</p><p>— Kenma dijo algo parecido, que Keiji tendía a quedarse hasta tarde en el trabajo— murmuró el joven recordando como esa información lo había desconcertado un poco, sobretodo puesto que Keiji siempre había insistido en salir a las horas adecuadas de su trabajo, diciendo que era tan importante el descansar como el trabajar duro.</p><p>— Bueno, un día, Akinori y yo fuimos a un bar cerca de las oficinas donde trabajaba, y se nos ocurrió que bien podíamos pasar a sonsacar a Akaashi de salir con nosotros. Recuerdo que tuvimos que convencer a la recepcionista de que nos dejara pasar...</p><p>— ¿La anciana de la entrada?</p><p>Yukie sonrió antes de negar.</p><p>— Ya había cambiado de trabajo para ese entonces, en fin, cuando entramos tuvimos que preguntar un poco para encontrar el cubículo de Akaashi, ¿sabes que vimos ahí?</p><p>Koutarou sintió como su sangre se detenía un segundo ante la severa mirada de su amiga, siendo la única respuesta que pudo dar una ligera negación con su cabeza.</p><p>— Akaashi llorando en silencio mientras veía su celular. Ni siquiera nos notó llegar y cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente como para que nos viera, apagó la pantalla. Pero Akinori y yo pudimos ver la fotografía que veía, era cuando te habían llamado de los Elephants para que te les unieras.</p><p>Bokuto sabía a que foto se refería su amiga. La habían tomado en bajo uno de los árboles más grandes de la universidad, donde había estado tomando su almuerzo con Keiji, Kuroo y Yaku. Recordó como cuando la llamada terminó no había podido evitar tomar a Keiji de la cintura y levantarlo para girar con él en sus brazos. La foto la había tomado Yaku antes de decir que sería muy divertido volver a levantar el balón después de sus remates.</p><p>Tomó su celular y buscó la fotografía en su galería, encontrándola rápidamente. Vió con tristeza como Akaashi sonreía viendo a Bokuto y como Bokuto sonreía a la cámara.</p><p>— Es una linda fotografía— murmuró el jugador de volleyball.</p><p>Yukie suspiró antes de continuar.</p><p>— Al final no fuimos al bar, fuimos al departamento de Akinori y dejamos que Akaashi se desahogara y llorara por horas.</p><p>Koutarou negó con la cabeza.</p><p>— Kenma nunca dijo nada...</p><p>— No creo que Akaashi lo hubiese hecho antes, ni creo que lo volviera a hacer, tú sabes mejor que nadie como es él.</p><p>— Entiendo por qué tomaron su lado.</p><p>— No fue tomar un lado Bo, simplemente creímos que Akaashi nos necesitaba más.</p><p>— Gracias por haber cuidado de él.</p><p>Yukie sonrió antes de revolverle el cabello levemente.</p><p>— Sólo no hagas que necesitemos hacerlo de nuevo.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Pasó la toalla por su cabello con cuidado, pensando que en realidad ya necesitaba un corte de cabello. Sus mechones ya cubrían sus ojos y según sus amigos siempre parecía estar recién salido de su cama.</p><p>Vio su reflejo pensando que tal vez esa era la imagen que Koutarou siempre tenía en mente cuando le pedía dejar crecer su cabello.</p><p>Chasqueó la lengua molesto, de nuevo pensaba en su exnovio.</p><p>Unos golpes en la puerta del departamento lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.</p><p>Cerró los ojos un momento, preguntándose quien podría ser. Dudaba mucho que se tratara de Kenma tomando en cuenta que antes había estado con Kuroo y Koutarou, también dudaba que se tratara de Yukie o Konoha, puesto que usualmente aprovechaban el fin de semana para pasarlo juntos. Decidiendo que quien lo esperase en la entrada apreciaría verlo vestido, pasó rápidamente a su cuarto para ponerse una sudadera algo grande para él.</p><p>Caminó pensando que lo ridículo que debía de verse en ese momento con algo tan grande, pero no había podido evitarlo. Cuando vivía con Koutarou había desarrollado el hábito de usar sus sudaderas, las cuales siempre eran demasiado grandes para él. Después de pasar su primera noche en el departamento llorando mientras veía la entrevista de Bokuto en su computadora había decidido que necesitaba comprar algo que lo reconfortase.</p><p>Recordaba haber planeado comprar una cafetera moderna que le tuviese su café listo cada mañana para poderlo beber terminando de alistarse. Al final había comprado esa sudadera blanca con líneas negras y doradas que le recordaba tanto a Koutarou.</p><p>Mientras pensaba que lo mejor era comenzar a comprar una sudaderas de su talla, abrió la puerta del departamento.</p><p>Unos ojos dorados que no esperaba encontrarse en un buen tiempo, fueron lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta.</p><p>— Kou...— comenzó a murmurar antes de corregir—. Bokuto-san.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou sintió como si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe en el estómago. Sintió que las palabras de Keiji le quitaban el aire.</p><p>¿Bokuto-san? ¿Qué había pasado con Koutarou?</p><p>— K-Keiji— dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no bajar la mirada—. Ha pasado un tiempo.</p><p>— Un año—. La voz de Keiji no había cambiado mucho en realidad, pero por alguna razón el pelinegro no sonaba como Koutarou lo recordaba—. No le preguntaré como consiguió mi dirección, supongo que sonsacó a alguien para que se la diese.</p><p>No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que Keiji le había hablado de esa manera tan distante y formal. ¿Tal vez fue en el primer año de preparatoria?</p><p>— Lo siento, Keiji, pero tenía... t-tengo que hablar contigo— dijo Bokuto dando un paso hacia el departamento antes de que el pelinegro lo invitase a pasar—. No me dejaste otra opción.</p><p>Durante un instante, escaneó a su antiguo novio. Su cabello era más largo que antes, justo como Koutarou siempre había deseado, los mechones de color azabache se rizaban levemente en las puntas, y este ahora cubría su frente. En definitiva había pedido peso, sus mejillas se encontraban un poco más hundidas y no parecía capaz de llenar la ropa que vestía. Aunque probablemente eso último era puesto que la sudadera que usaba probablemente era de la talla de Koutarou. ¿De quién era esa sudadera? ¿Acaso Keiji estaba saliendo con alguien? Nadie le había dicho nada al respecto.</p><p>— Creí que estaba siendo claro al no contestar sus mensajes, Bokuto-san— replicó el menor, haciendo que Koutarou dejase de verlo y dudase de todo lo que tenía pensado hacer.</p><p>— Ya sabes como soy, si tengo algo en mente, no me rindo fácilmente.</p><p>Koutarou sintió algo parecido a un dolor físico cuando vio como al expresión neutral de Akaashi permanecía en su rostro. ¿Qué había sido de aquel Keiji que sonreía de manera casi imperceptible cuando actuaba arrogante?</p><p>— Lo siento Bokuto-san, en este momento estoy ocupado, tendrá que ser otro día— declaró Akaashi antes de cerrar la puerta.</p><p>Bokuto no tardó ni un segundo en comenzar a golpear la puerta del departamento.</p><p>— ¡Keiji! ¡Vamos! ¡Abre! ¡Debemos hablar!</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Keiji sintió como su corazón golpeaba sus costillas al escuchar a Koutarou golpear la puerta. Después de un año de no ver al joven de cabello gris, este de encontraba de nuevo frente a él. Después de un año de sólo verlo a través de una pantalla, Koutarou se encontraba de carne y hueso frente a él.</p><p>— ¡Keiji! ¡Vamos! ¡Abre! ¡Debemos hablar!</p><p>Cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar lentamente hasta llegar a cien.</p><p>— ¡Keiji! ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!</p><p>Apretó los puños y presionó su frente contra la madera de la puerta.</p><p>— No tengo tiempo en este momento, Bokuto-san— interrumpió Keiji sintiéndose orgulloso de haber podido mantener la compostura, al menos en su voz.</p><p>— ¡Keiji! ¡Por favor!</p><p>Sabía que el joven al otro lado de la puerta era testarudo, sabía que si se proponía algo, era sumamente difícil hacerlo renunciar a su objetivo. Era difícil, pero no imposible. Pensando que tal vez no era su mejor idea, volvió a abrir la puerta, haciendo que Koutarou detuviese su puño en el aire, a centímetros de golpear el rostro del pelinegro. Clavó su mirada en el jugador de volleyball, quien se estremeció un momento antes de bajar el brazo.</p><p>— Bokuto-san, tengo mucho trabajo en este momento, y en verdad preferiría hacerlo sin estarme preocupando si arruinará mi puerta— declaró irguiéndose, para que la diferencia de alturas no fuese tan notable. Se felicitó a si mismo por haber dicho una excusa tan buena, puesto que si hubiese dicho la verdad, que lo que necesitaba en realidad era hacer sus compras, Koutarou hubiera insistido en acompañarlo.</p><p>Si hundirse en su trabajo y evitar a su novio era una mejor idea que ir por la comida y café que necesitaba.</p><p>Koutarou abrió los ojos de par en par, y Keiji pensó que su antigua pareja se veía demasiado sorprendido por el hecho de ser capaz de arruinar una puerta debido a los golpes, siendo que él era el responsable de que la puerta de Komi tuviese varias marcas de golpes debido a una noche de copas y varias apuestas estúpidas.</p><p>— ¿Estás trabajando en sábado, Keiji?</p><p>El pelinegro asintió, entendiendo perfectamente porque el hombre frente a él estaba sorprendido.</p><p>— Pero tú nunca trabajas más de lo que se debe trabajar... porque es necesario descansar, ¿no?</p><p>— A veces es necesario hacerlo, hoy es uno de esos días— respondió pensando que en realidad no era verdad, que la única razón por la que trabajaba fuera del horario de oficina era porque necesitaba distraerse.</p><p>Estaba a punto de agregar que necesitaba poder trabajar pronto, cuando la mirada de preocupación de Koutarou lo evitó.</p><p>— ¿Duermes lo suficiente? ¿Descansas lo suficiente? ¿Comes bien?— preguntó el mayor colocando su mano en el hombro de Keiji, sin que este lo notase del todo, distraído por sus ojos dorados.</p><p>Dio un paso atrás, separándose de Koutarou, intentando evitar que la preocupación de Koutarou lo hiciese acceder a hablar.</p><p>Porque sabía que si hablaban, este le pediría que dejase de actuar como un tonto y volviesen a ser amigos. Porque sabía que si Koutaoru se lo pedia cara a cara, Keiji no podría decirle que no. Porque sabía que ser sólo amigos de nuevo, sería mucho más doloroso de lo que era no ser nada.</p><p>— Si, K-Bokuto-san— respondió al fin.</p><p>Koutarou frunció al ceño antes de asentir, como Keiji sabía que hacía cuando no estaba seguro de algo, pero lo dejaba pasar para no complicar la situación.</p><p>— Mañana es domingo, no es sano que trabajes mañana también— declaró el mayor cruzándose de brazos—. Mañana hablaremos entonces.</p><p>Keiji tuvo que contener el impulso de reir levemente como solía hacer cuando Koutarou tomaba esa actitud donde daba por hecho que lo que decía se haría. Sobretodo porque la mayoría del tiempo ocurría todo lo contrario.</p><p>— Lo siento Bokuto-san, en verdad necesito volver a mi trabajo— declaró Akaashi tomando la manija de la puerta—. Que tenga un buen día.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Keiji se maldijo a si mismo cuando al querer preparar una taza de café notó que no quedaba en el interior del pequeño saco que guardaba. Después, maldijo a Koutarou por haberlo hecho evitar su viaje al mercado.</p><p>Se colocó otra sudadera enorme, una que había comprado hacía unos meses, de la mercancía oficial de los Black Jackals. Sonrió al verse al espejo con la prenda. Tal vez si Koutarou no hubiese terminado con él cuando fue contratado por los Black Jackals, la chaqueta que estaría usando fuese la de Koutarou, con su apellido impreso en la espalda y un enorme número 12, no una de la tienda oficial sin ningún nombre o número.</p><p>Sabía que usar esa sudadera era lo contrario a lo que necesitaba, pero después de haber visto a su exnovio la tarde anterior, era lo que quería.</p><p>Tomó su cartera, se calzó sus zapatos y salió del departamento.</p><p>Cuando salió del edificio, en lugar de que el frío viento de noviembre lo recibiese, lo recibió el sonriente rostro de Koutarou.</p><p>Keiji se maldijo a si mismo por haberse atrevido a usar aquella sudadera del equipo de Koutarou fuera de su departamento. Después, maldijo a Koutarou por dedicarle esa mirada satisfecha, como si hubiese logrado algo.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Decir que Bokuto se encontraba feliz era poco.</p><p>Sabía que si buscaba a Keiji a su departamento de nuevo, como el día anterior, este simplemente se encerraría diciendo que estaba demasiado ocupado. Por ello, decidió esperar fuera del edificio, porque sabía que si Keiji no había ido a hacer sus compras el sábado en la tarde, tendría que hacerlas el domingo en la mañana. Porque Keiji era un ser de costumbres.</p><p>A pesar de haber estado tan seguro, la confirmación de su teoría había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en un muy buen tiempo.</p><p>Lo que no había esperado, fue ver a Keiji con una chaqueta de los Black Jackals. Por un momento se había emocionado pensando que probablemente tendría su número y apellido en la espalda, pero rápidamente había comprobado que no era así. De nuevo se encontró un tanto desconcertado por la talla de la chaqueta, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Cuando le había preguntado a Kuroo la noche anterior si sabía si Keiji estaba saliendo con alguien, este le había dicho que tenía entendido que el editor continuaba soltero. Por otro lado Kenma le había respondido que no le correspondía a él hablar sobre la vida privada de Keiji.</p><p>Y ahora se encontraba tomando el tren junto a un visiblemente tenso Akaashi Keiji.</p><p>— No tiene que acompañarme, Bokuto-san— dijo Keiji por cuarta vez en el pequeño viaje.</p><p>— No te preocupes Keiji, simplemente quiero poder hablar contigo, pero no quiero interrumpirte de tus tareas, así que bien puedo acompañarte a hacer las compras— replicó el de cabello gris.</p><p>— Podría decirme lo que quiere en este momento, y así no tendría que acompañarme en mis compras— replicó de pronto el menor.</p><p>Koutarou tuvo que contener el impulso de reír.</p><p>A veces, le era muy sencillo sacar de balance a su ex novio.</p><p>— Preferiría que lo habláramos con calma, de preferencia tú y yo solos.</p><p>Keiji negó con la cabeza.</p><p>— No creo que me interese mucho lo que me quiera decir estando solos— declaró Keiji, clavando su mirada color mar en él, haciendo que Bokuto tragase saliva algo incómodo.</p><p>La mirada de Keiji era tan intensa como recordaba.</p><p>Pero durante mucho tiempo había aprendido a soportarla e incluso combatirla, como para que en esa ocasión lo intimidase.</p><p>Antes de hablar, sonrió de lado y le devolvió la mirada al pelinegro.</p><p>— Me lo debes, Keiji, me has ignorado durante un año.</p><p>Koutarou tuvo que haber sabido que decir eso era un error, puesto que inmediatamente Keiji se levantó de su asiento y se colocó a un par de lugares lejos de él, entre dos personas, obviamente para evitar que Koutarou se sentara junto a él.</p><p>Maldiciendo su última frase al pelinegro, se levantó de su asiento y se colocó frente a Keiji, sosteniendo la barra sobre él para mantener el equilibrio.</p><p>— Siento haber dicho eso, Keiji, pero en verdad, ¿podemos hablar?</p><p>— No.</p><p>Koutarou suspiró, pero no se movió de su lugar.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— Keiji, déjame ayudarte con las bolsas— pidió Koutarou mientras veía a Keiji tener problemas para acomodar las cuatro bolsas en sus brazos.</p><p>— Preferiría que no toque mis compras Bokuto-san.</p><p>Koutarou bufó molesto mientras caminaba junto al pelinegro camino a la estación. Cuando se encontraban a punto de bajar los escalones de la estación, decidió que prefería ver a Keiji molesto por tomar las bolsas que verlo en el suelo por no poder medir bien sus pasos con todas esas bolsas en sus brazos.</p><p>— ¡Hey!</p><p>— Vamos, no hagas un escándalo, no te las robaré ni nada.</p><p>Keiji lo siguió y se mantuvo junto a él sin decir ni una palabra, pero Koutarou sabía que probablemente su antigua pareja estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no hacer una escena en público.</p><p>El camino en el tren fue silencioso, pero Koutarou comenzó a sentirse como si en lugar de haber terminado hace un año, en realidad sólo hubiesen tenido una discusión.</p><p>Pero el caminar hacia un departamento que no era el suyo, por un camino distinto al de los últimos tres años, recordó que en realidad hacía un año que habían terminado su relación y que además habían tenido una discusión.</p><p>O algo parecido a una discusión.</p><p>— Es bueno saber que tus berrinches no han cambiado en este tiempo— murmuró sin pensarlo, poniendo atención a como las pisadas del pelinegro eran un poco más fuertes de lo usual, su espalda estaba un poco más recta, sus hombros un tanto más tensos, todo siendo eso visible para el entrenado ojo de Koutarou, a pesar de la chaqueta.</p><p>— ¿Qué dijiste?— La voz de Keiji destilaba enojo.</p><p>— Nada.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— Siempre pensé que si no tenías que cocinar para mí, no comprarías carne— murmuró Koutarou mientras le pasaba un paquete de carne para guardar dentro del refrigerador.</p><p>Akaashi rodó los ojos.</p><p>— No era la única razón por la que comía carne, Bokuto-san— replicó Akaashi mientras en su mente le daba la razón a su ex novio. Él mismo había pensado que al no estar con el jugador de volleyball, su consumo de carne roja se vería reducido drásticamente.</p><p>— ¡Todo listo! ¡Ahora podemos hablar!— exclamó Koutarou sonriendo.</p><p>Keiji tuvo que contener una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.</p><p>— Nunca dije que hablaría con usted, Bokuto-san.</p><p>— ¡Pero te acompañé en tus compras! ¡Incluso cargué todo hasta aquí! ¡Te ayudé a guardar todo!</p><p>— Nunca le pedí que lo hiciera, Bokuto-san— dijo sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran un poco hacia arriba.</p><p>— ¡Pero tampoco lo evitaste!</p><p>Keiji intentó evitar recordar lo mucho que adoraba molestar a Koutarou llevándole la contra cuando estaban juntos, fallando al ver como este se movía los brazos agitado.</p><p>— Si no mal recuerdo, me levante de mi asiento en el camino a la tienda para alejarme de usted. Usted fue quien tomó todas esas decisiones por su cuenta— declaró Keiji, sintiendo un poco de molestia al decir esa ultima frase "Tomó todas esas decisiones por su cuenta"—. Como siempre lo hace— agregó con amargura.</p><p>Los ojos dorados del joven frente a él parpadearon, obviamente sorprendido por lo último que había dicho.</p><p>— Keiji...</p><p>El pelinegro rodó los ojos antes de caminar al sofá y sentarse, una vez ahí, hizo un gesto con su cabeza, para indicarle a Koutarou que también se sentara.</p><p>— ¿Qué es lo que quiere Bokuto-san?</p><p>Mientras más rápido Koutarou le dijese lo que quería, más rápido saldría de su vida de nuevo.</p><p>Más rápido volvería a su realidad sin Bokuto Koutarou.</p><p>— Quisiera que volvieras a vivir conmigo.</p><p>O no.</p><p>— ¿Disculpa?</p><p>Koutarou estiró su mano para tomar las suyas, lo cual Keiji notó pero no se encontró capaz de evitar, puesto que aún se encontraba procesando lo que el joven de cabello gris acababa de decir.</p><p>Lo que también notó fue que las manos de Koutarou eran tan cálidas como recordaba.</p><p>— Keiji, quisiera... que volviéramos a vivir juntos— dijo Koutarou con un tanto más de seguridad que la primera vez, probablemente interpretando el hecho de que Keiji le permitiese tomar su mano como algo positivo.</p><p>Si tan sólo supiera.</p><p>— Largo— murmuró Keiji.</p><p>— ¿Qué? Keiji, por favor, vuelve al depart...</p><p>— Le he dicho que se largue, Bokuto-san— interrupió Keiji haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener su voz bajo control.</p><p>— Keiji...</p><p>— Bokuto-san, por favor váyase de aquí, no me haga volverlo a repetir— pidió, sintiendo como su voz temblaba un poco.</p><p>— Pero Keiji— la voz de Koutarou también temblaba, pero Keiji sabía que lejos de temblar por furia, como era su caso, la del mayor temblaba por no comprender.</p><p>Porque sólo Bokuto Koutarou podía creer que después de un año de haber terminado, Keiji volvería a vivir con él sólo por pedírselo después de acompañarlo a un viaje de compras.</p><p>— Bokuto-san, lamento que usted interpretara el acompañarme a hacer mis compras, aún sin que se lo pidiera, como el hecho de que quiero volver a vivir con uste...</p><p>— ¡Keiji! ¡Deja de hablarme así de una vez! ¡No soy un extraño! ¡Vamos! ¡Soy yo, Koutarou!</p><p>Keiji no pudo evitar que una risa brotase de su pecho, una risa que no contenía ni una pizca de gracia o humor en ella.</p><p>— Creo que usted es quien debería de hablarme con tanta confianza, Bokuto-san. Si no mal recuerdo, usted fue el primero en llamarme por mi apellido de nuevo— murmuró recordando el sentimiento de vacío que había sentido hacía un año cuando una noche el hombre frente a él lo había llamado Akaashi en lugar de Keiji.</p><p>— Pero eso sólo fue porque yo...</p><p>— Porque usted quería terminar conmigo, ¿no?— preguntó Akaashi, clavando su mirada en Koutarou, satisfecho al notar que este se encontraba desconcertado—. Si no mal recuerdo, Bokuto-san, usted y yo no somos nada.</p><p>No pudo evitar desviar la mirada al ver el pequeño estremecimiento que recorrió a su ex novio al momento que él pronunciaba esas palabras.</p><p>— Yo te pedí que continuáramos siendo amigos— dijo el mayor apretando con un poco más de fuerza las manos de Keiji, que seguían sosteniendo—, y tú fuiste quien quiso evitarme a toda costa...</p><p>— Discúlpeme si no quería ver a la persona que me rompió el corazón y tener fingir que estaba bien— dijo prácticamente en un susurró, pero estaba seguro, por la expresión de Koutarou, que este lo había escuchado.</p><p>— Keiji, yo...</p><p>— Por favor, Bokuto-san, salga de mi departamento.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿En verdad esperabas que Akaashi aceptara simplemente así a volver a vivir contigo?— preguntó Komi antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.</p><p>— ¿Al menos te molestaste en pedirle perdón?— preguntó Konoha, visiblemente más molesto que el resto, lo cual entendía mejor después de su última conversación con Yukie.</p><p>Koutarou negó con la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo.</p><p>— Fue tan rápido todo, de pronto lo vi frente a mí. ¡Y traía una chamarra de los Black Jackals!— Comenzó a decir comenzando a mover las manos intentando explicarse. ¿Cómo podía explicarles que había tomado como una buena señal esa chaqueta?</p><p>— ¿Al menos le pediste que volviera a ser tu novio antes de pedirle que fuera a vivir contigo?— preguntó Komi al terminarse su cerveza.</p><p>Koutarou negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus amigos suspiraran, era evidente que ellos creían que él era un caso perdido.</p><p>— Pensé que él me extrañaba tanto como yo a él— murmuró el de cabello gris—. Si el me hubiese pedido que volviese a vivir con él, hubiera dicho "si" en un segundo...</p><p>— Bueno, pero fuiste tú quien terminó con él— dijo Komi levantándose, probablemente para ir por otra cerveza.</p><p>— ¡Por eso quise ser yo quien le pidiera que volviéramos!</p><p>— ¿Al menos le has explicado a Akaashi porque terminaste con él en un principio?— preguntó Konoha, clavando su mirada en Koutarou.</p><p>— Es obvio...</p><p>— ¿Sabes que todos creímos que terminaste con él porque querías evitar que se supiera que eres bisexual?</p><p>Koutarou se quedo helado.</p><p>— ¡No fue eso! ¡Nunca pensé en eso!— exclamó Koutarou, pensando que tal vez si lo gritaba lo suficientemente fuerte lo dicho por su amigo sería olvidado—. ¡Nunca hubiera pensado en ocultar...!</p><p>— Y aún así, lo primero que hiciste después de firmar tu contrato... fue cortar con tú relación con un hombre.</p><p>— Pero, no tiene que ver con que Keiji...</p><p>Komi negó con la cabeza.</p><p>— No lo pensamos realmente, sabíamos que tan enamorados tú y Akaashi, pero cuando nos enteramos de pronto que habías terminado con él... Fue difícil encontrar una explicación diferente a la que Akaashi nos dio— dijo sentándose de nuevo, ahora con una cerveza más oscura que la anterior.</p><p>Koutarou abrió los ojos de par en par.</p><p>— ¿Keiji les dijo eso?</p><p>Sus dos acompañantes asintieron.</p><p>— Una de las pocas veces que salimos con Akaashi, nos dijo que suponía que habías terminado con él por eso.</p><p>Koutarou negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.</p><p>— Nunca, nunca, nunca lo hubiera hecho por eso— comenzó a decir rápidamente—. Lo hice porque pensé que era lo mejor para Keiji. Pensé que lo mejor era...</p><p>Konoha se estiró y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Koutarou, haciendo que callase un momento.</p><p>— Tranquilo, sabemos que no fue así.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no intentas empezar explicándole eso a Akaashi?— Komi sonrió al decir eso—. Sería agradable volverlos a ver juntos, al menos ustedes se verían más felices juntos.</p><p>— Era mucho más feliz con Keiji.</p><p>— Y Akaashi era mucho más feliz contigo.</p><p>Los tres jóvenes continuaron tomando y poco a poco se desviaron del tema, al menos por unas horas, hasta que fue hora de salir del lugar.</p><p>Mientras salían del bar, Koutarou no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta que rondaba su mente desde el día anterior a un ligeramente intoxicado Konoha y a un bastante intoxicado Komi.</p><p>— ¿Keiji está viendo a alguien más?</p><p>— Claro que no, Yukie intentó presentarle a varios amigos y siempre se negó— respondió Konoha de inmediato—. Decía que no tenía interés en otra relación.</p><p>Koutarou sintió como su pecho se inflaba un poco por el orgullo, no sabía de que estaba orgulloso, pero lo estaba.</p><p>— Aunque si salió con ese chico, el del piercing en la lengua, ¿recuerdas? El que dejó la universidad— agregó Komi.</p><p>— Oh, cierto, pero sólo fue algo de un fin de semana, ¿no?</p><p>— Si, también salió con un modelo, ¿no?</p><p>— ¡Ah cierto! ¡El amigo de Haiba!</p><p>Konoha sonrió como si se hubiera acordado de algo realmente gracioso en lugar de los recientes pretendientes del exnovio de Koutarou.</p><p>— Fue divertido ver como varios modelos peleaban por obtener su número esa vez— murmuró Konoha riendo levemente.</p><p>— Fue más divertido ver como Akaashi se sonrojaba por eso.</p><p>De pronto Koutarou ya no se sentía tan seguro como hacía unos instantes.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hemos terminado en segundo acto! Bokuto esta poniendo de su parte por recuperar a Keiji, aunque no necesariamente lo hace bien, aún así tener la intención es importante, no creen?<br/>Como siempre, cualquier duda, comentario, queja o sugerencia es bien recibida.<br/>Y bueno ya solo nos queda subir no creen?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ¿Cómo podemos hacer esto?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>— ¿Sabes por qué terminé lo nuestro el año pasado?</p><p>Keiji parpadeó un par de veces antes de encogerse de hombros, pensando que Koutarou seguía siendo tan directo como siempre, si bien eso no era algo por lo que debía sorprenderse.</p><p>— Tengo una buena idea de cual fue tu razón— respondió finalmente, decidiendo detener su mirada en los ojos dorados de Koutarou.</p><p>— ¿Podrías decirme cuál crees que fue la razón?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola! Este es el último capítulo y me siento tan feliz de por fin acabar un BokuAka sin empezar a escribir otro!<br/>Para quienes me siguen en Una segunda  vida y en Algo que proteger, las actualizaciones vendrán pronto! lo prometo! (Creo que actualizaré primero Algo que proteger)<br/>Oh y por si tienen dudas, en este fic Bokuto y Akaashi tienen alrededor de 24 y 23 en este punto...<br/>Pero bueno, por lo pronto.<br/>Disfruten!</p><p>EDIT: En este capítulo la canción que escuche en repetición todo el tiempo fue una canción que me alegra mucho, porque cuando lo escribí estaba bastante triste por lo de mi relación y sentí que si no escuchaba algo alegre no sería capaz de escribir un final feliz a esto. Así que creo que esta canción más que tener la vibra del capítulo fue lo que me ayudo a escribirlo. La canción (como las otras tiene la hermosa voz de Gwen Stefani) es "Sunday morning" de No Doubt.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PiBX-ESFDF0">Sunday morning - No Doubt</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Falta una semana para el cumpleaños de Keiji— murmuró Koutarou sentado en el sofá del departamento de Kuroo, quien en ese momento se encontraba sirviendo tres tazas de té.</p><p>— Y aún no has vuelto a hablar con Akaashi— murmuró Kenma sin despegar la vista de su consola.</p><p>Koutarou suspiró antes de asomarse al juego de su amigo. Parecía que se trataba de una especie juego de ritmo con diferentes canciones sinfónicas.</p><p>— Talvez podría volver a hablar con Akaashi si alguien me prestara su teléfono— murmuró Koutarou sin despegar la vista del juego de su amigo.</p><p>— Akaashi bloqueó el número de Kuroo porque lo usaste para llamarlo varias veces, y a diferencia de ustedes yo si hablo regularmente con él— replicó el joven mientras sus dedos presionaban diferentes combinaciones de 'pasos' replicando la imagen de la parte superior de su consola.</p><p>— Sólo quiero hablar con él.</p><p>— Vamos Kenma, deja que le llame una vez para que se vean y este idiota se disculpe como debe— intervino Kuroo dejando la bandeja con las bebidas y galletas en la mesa de centro, para después sentarse en uno de los sillones individuales de la sala.</p><p>Kenma frunció el ceño, sin decir una palabra mientras continuaba presionando los botones de su consola, ante la mirada expectante de los otros dos jóvenes. Un minuto después, cuando la música de la consola terminó, el menor rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacando momentos después un celular con protector rojo.</p><p>— Sólo no le pidas que vuelva a vivir contigo antes de disculparte propiamente— pidió entregándole el celular a Koutarou, quien sonrió mientras asentía con entusiasmo.</p><p>Tecleó el número que sabía de memoria desde hacía ocho años, pero antes de hacer la llamada, volteó a ver al chico de cabello largo.</p><p>— ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste a Keiji la razón real de que terminara con él?</p><p>Kenma frunció el ceño, despegando la vista de su consola un momento.</p><p>— No la sabía— respondió el menor antes de devolver su mirada al videojuego—. Porque ni tú ni Kuroo creyeron necesario decirme porque decidiste terminar con él.</p><p>El jugador de volleyball abrió los ojos de par en par.</p><p>— C-Creí, que sabías, cuando le dije a Kuroo...</p><p>Kuroo se pasó la mano por el cabello antes de negar con la cabeza.</p><p>— Cuando me dijiste, Kenma se quedó con Akaashi...</p><p>— ¡Pero la supiste cuando empecé a pedirte tu celular de nuevo! ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste?— exclamó Koutarou entre molesto y desconcertado.</p><p>De nuevo la vista de Kenma se posó en él.</p><p>— ¿No crees que eso te corresponde a tí? Tú eres quien provocó este desastre, tú mismo tienes que arreglarlo— declaró el menor antes de volver a prestar toda su atención en la pequeña pantalla frente a él.</p><p>Koutarou sabía que su amigo tenía razón, él mismo tenía que aclarar todo con Keiji.</p><p>Después de cuatro tonos, la voz de Keiji se hizo escuchar.</p><p>— ¿Kenma?</p><p>Koutarou cerró los ojos un momento, intentando pensar en que decir.</p><p>— Keiji, hola.</p><p>Por un momento, temió que el pelinegro del otro lado de la línea terminase la llamada, pero al escuchar el sonido de lo que en definitiva era una tetera, supuso que aún tenía una oportunidad.</p><p>— Bokuto-san, ¿qué hace con el celular de Kenma?</p><p>— Le rogué lo suficiente como para que me lo prestara— respondió el de cabello gris, sin intentar causarle gracia a su antiguo novio con el comentario. Al abrir los ojos, notó como la mirada de Kuroo tenía cierto brillo que evidenciaba el interés que tenía en el tema, y notó como Kenma a pesar de ver la pantalla de su juego, este no emitía ninguna música, por lo que suponía que el menor no estaba jugando para poder escuchar claramente la conversación que se desarrollaba con su celular.</p><p>— Tuvo que haber sido bastante.</p><p>— Me tomó casi un año— admitió Koutarou recordando como casi un mes después de haber terminado con Keiji había comenzado a insistirle a Kenma que le prestase su teléfono.</p><p>— Entonces, ¿qué quiere decirme, Bokuto-san?</p><p>— ¿No colgarás?</p><p>— Sería de mala educación colgarle si Kenma le prestó su celular para hablarme.</p><p>Koutarou sonrió a Kenma antes de inclinar ligeramente la cabeza, agradeciéndole al menor la oportunidad, a lo cual este respondió con un leve asentimiento.</p><p>— Quisiera hablar contigo, se que no lo merezco, se que hice muchas cosas mal, pero realmente, quisiera poder hablar contigo— comenzó a decir el jugador de volleyball intentando mantener su voz tranquila—. No te pido otra oportunidad, sólo... quiero hablar.</p><p>El sonido del té siendo vertido en una taza fue lo único que se escuchó del otro lado de la línea por unos momentos.</p><p>— Mañana iré de compras, si quiere podemos hablar cuando vuelva.</p><p>— ¡Claro! ¡Te veré en tu departamento!— declaró Koutarou sin poder contener del todo la emoción en su voz.</p><p>— Salude a Kenma y a Kuroo-san de mi parte, por favor.</p><p>Cuando Koutarou iba a responder que por su puesto lo haría, el teléfono hizo sonar el tono que indicaba el fin de la llamada.</p><p>— ¿Entonces?— La sonrisa de Kuroo era evidente.</p><p>— Mañana hablaremos cuando vuelva de hacer las compras— declaró el de cabello gris devolviéndole su celular a Kenma.</p><p>— ¡Por fin podré verlos al mismo tiempo!— exclamó el pelinegro levantando los brazos.</p><p>— No lo arruines— murmuró Kenma sonriendo.</p><p>— Por cierto, Keiji les manda saludos.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Keiji se encontró a si mismo frente a su armario escogiendo que ropa utilizar para ir a su visita semanal al mercado. Frunció el ceño reprendiéndose a si mismo por preocuparse por su aspecto cuando lo único que haría sería ir de compras para reabastecer su alacena. Suspiró reconociendo que sabía muy bien que había la posibilidad de que esa no fuese una simple visita al mercado, puesto que probablemente como hacía cinco semanas, Koutarou estaría esperándolo fuera del edificio, aún si le había dicho que hablarían cuando volviese de hacer sus compras.</p><p>Ni siquiera le había dicho a que hora volvería o a que hora iría a hacer las compras, sabiendo que Koutarou aún recordaba sus hábitos de compras. La visita que había hecho hacía más de un mes era evidencia de ello.</p><p>Decidiendo que una simple visita al mercado no requería vestirse demasiado, tomó un grueso suéter tejido que como de costumbre le quedaba algo grande. Se preguntó a si mismo si sería hora de comenzar a ir al gimnasio y recuperar un poco de musculatura que había perdido desde su rompimiento con Koutarou. Suspiró al pensar que no tenía caso preguntarse ese tipo de cosas en ese momento.</p><p>Se tomó más tiempo del que hubiese querido buscando una bufanda y un gorro que combinasen aunque fuera un poco con el suéter. Una vez que los encontró tomó su cartera, se calzó los zapatos, y ajustó su bufanda frente al espejo del recibidor.</p><p>No era su mejor atuendo, pero después de todo, ¿quién usaba su mejor atuendo para ir al mercado?</p><p>Cuando salió el edificio, se encontró con Bokuto Koutarou.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando vio a Keiji salir del edificio, lo primero que sintió fue un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Como de costumbre, se veía increíble sin intentarlo. Algo que probablemente le había tomado un par de minutos encontrar y colocarse encima, probablemente a Koutarou le hubiese tomado una media hora y bastantes consultas a Keiji para decidirse a vestir. Lo siguiente que sintió fue cierta preocupación al notar que el suéter que el pelinegro usaba ahora caía un tanto más suelto que antes sobre sus hombros.</p><p>Frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo.</p><p>— ¿Ocurre algo, Bokuto-san?—. La voz del editor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.</p><p>— ¿Comes suficiente, Keiji?— preguntó Koutarou decidiendo no dar muchos rodeos al asunto.</p><p>Al ver que la postura de Keiji se tensó, pensó que tal vez había sido una mala idea preguntar eso en ese momento, probablemente debía de haber esperado un poco más.</p><p>— Si, Bokuto-san. Procuro tomar mis tres comidas diarias— respondió el pelinegro en ese tono que conocía a la perfección.</p><p>Keiji estaba mientiendo.</p><p>— Eres terrible mintiendo, Keiji— replicó Koutarou intentando disimular su molestia lo mejor posible con algo de humor en su voz.</p><p>El pelinegro suspiró levemente antes de comenzar a caminar, dejando a Koutarou atrás durante unos instantes. El de cabello gris corrió detrás del menor, alcanzándolo en el momento.</p><p>— Usualmente trabajo horas extras y no siempre tengo tiempo como para prepararme comidas completas— murmuró el pelinegro una vez que se encontró junto a él—. Además hace tiempo que no me ejercito, he perdido musculatura.</p><p>Koutarou negó con la cabeza al escuchar eso.</p><p>Si Keiji le daba la oportunidad después de haber hablado, se encargaría de hacer algo al respecto.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— No hay necesidad de que cargue las bolsas, Bokuto-san— dijo Keiji mientras caminaba junto a Koutarou camino a su departamento. El jugador de volleyball estaba cargando tres de las cuatro bolsas que contenían las compras de había hecho ese día.</p><p>— Vamos, sabes bien que esto no es nada, además así será más fácil que abras la puerta.</p><p>Keiji negó con la cabeza abriendo la puerta del edificio para dejar pasar a Koutarou. El camino por las escaleras fue silencioso, algo que Keiji aprovechó para pensar muy bien lo que podía ocurrir una vez entrando al departamento. Estaba seguro que Koutarou querría hablar sobre su relación, y a juzgar por lo que le había pedido la última vez que se habían visto, probablemente quería que la retomasen.</p><p>Y aunque en voz alta siempre había dicho que no estaba dispuesto a volver con la persona que le había roto el corazón hacía trece meses, sus pensamientos siempre terminaban haciendo que imaginase como sería volver a vivir junto a la estrella que había conocido hacía ocho años.</p><p>El problema era cuanto duraría esa felicidad.</p><p>¿Tendrían que mantenerse en secreto por el bien de la carrera de Koutarou? ¿Estaba dispuesto a mantenerse en las sombras con tal de que la carrera de Koutarou no se viese afectada?</p><p>Su mente siempre respondía que no, que él merecía ser más que un simple amante.</p><p>Su corazón por otro lado siempre respondía que sí, que el tener a Koutarou en su vida bien valía ese sacrificio.</p><p>Cuando menos lo esperó se encontró a si mismo frente a la puerta de su departamento junto a Koutarou quien esperaba a que la abriese. Reprimió un suspiro decidiendo que antes de seguir pensando que era lo que ocurriría una vez que Koutarou le dijese lo que quería, necesitaba entrar a su departamento y acomodar su despensa.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Ya comió, Bokuto-san?— preguntó Keiji una vez que terminó de guardar el último paquete de pescado en el refrigerador. Koutarou se debatió entre aceptar que aún no había comido, debido a que había pasado cerca de una hora buscando que ponerse, o negarlo y por fin tener la conversación que buscaba desde hacía un mes.</p><p>Al final el estómago de Koutarou respondió por él.</p><p>— Prepararé algo<em> mapo tofu</em>— declaró Keiji antes de sacar lo necesario del refrigerador, colocarlo en la barra de la cocina y tomar el arroz del gabinete donde lo acababa de guardar.</p><p>Después de unos momentos al cocina comenzó a sentirse un tanto más cálida.</p><p>— Hey, Keiji, ahora que lo pienso, ¿tu departamento no tiene calefacción?— preguntó el de cabello gris mientras se quitaba su chaqueta al tiempo que Keiji subía las mangas de su suéter.</p><p>— No funciona bien, el único lugar en el que funciona correctamente es en mi habitación— respondió el menor sin dejar de ver la olla donde se cocinaba el tofu con la carne—. Cuando la sala es muy fría lo único que hago es pasar a mi cuarto.</p><p>Koutarou asintió sin despegar la vista de los brazos de su antiguo novio. En definitiva el pelinegro había perdido peso en el tiempo que llevaban separados.</p><p>— ¿Comiste antes de salir de compras?—. El menor simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza, haciendo que Koutarou se molestara—. Si te hubiera dicho que ya había comido, ¿te hubieras preparado algo de comer?</p><p>Keiji volteó a verlo fijamente.</p><p>— Hubiera calentado algo de curry que hice el viernes.</p><p>Koutarou rodó los ojos.</p><p>— Eres horrible mintiendo—. El pelinegro no replicó nada, haciendo que Koutarou sonriese de lado mientras lo veía devolver su atención al contenido de la olla.</p><p>— Para su información, Bokuto-san, no estoy mintiendo— replicó el pelinegro antes de caminar al refrigerador y sacar un recipiente de cristal que contenía algo muy parecido a curry amarillo—. Usualmente hago dos porciones— murmuró de manera distraída, dejando el recipiente en su lugar antes de volver a la estufa.</p><p>El jugador de volleyball frunció el ceño pensando que tal vez ya no podía leer al editor tan bien como antes.</p><p>— Y aún así, no comes lo suficiente, Keiji. Cuando vivíamos juntos no descuidabas tanto tus comidas.</p><p>La arrocera dio un pitido, anunciando que el arroz se encontraba listo, el menor fue hacia esta, tomó los dos tazones que había en la barra y sirvió dos generosas cantidades de arroz. Hecho eso, volvió hacia la olla, la cual burbujeaba desprendiendo un aroma reconfortante. Apagó el fuego y con un cucharón sirvió el contenido en los dos platos.</p><p>— En ese entonces no hacía tantas horas extras y tenía que asegurarme de que hubiera comida hecha en casa para que no comiera fuera, Bokuto-san— declaró Keiji presentándole su plato al mayor.</p><p>Koutarou no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejar que el aroma del platillo lo envolviese.</p><p>La comida de Keiji olía tan bien como recordaba.</p><p>— Gracias por la comida— murmuraron al mismo tiempo antes de comenzar a comer.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿De qué quería hablar, Bokuto-san?— preguntó Keiji sintiendo una especie de nudo en la boca del estómago mientras se sentaba al otro lado del sofá en el que Koutarou se encontraba sentado.</p><p>El mayor tomó aire antes de fijar su mirada en la del editor, como solía hacerlo cuando quería dejar en claro que estaba hablando de algo serio.</p><p>— ¿Sabes por qué terminé lo nuestro el año pasado?</p><p>Keiji parpadeó un par de veces antes de encogerse de hombros, pensando que Koutarou seguía siendo tan directo como siempre, si bien eso no era algo por lo que debía sorprenderse.</p><p>— Tengo una buena idea de cual fue tu razón— respondió finalmente, decidiendo detener su mirada en los ojos dorados de Koutarou.</p><p>— ¿Podrías decirme cuál crees que fue la razón?</p><p>Keiji tomó aire antes de responder, pero hizo se decidió a no retirar la mirada.</p><p>— Para que el inicio de tu carrera en el volleyball profesional no se viera opacada por el hecho de que tenías una relación con un hombre.</p><p>El mayor cerró los ojos antes de cubrir su rostro con sus manos y soltar un gruñido frustrado.</p><p>— Maldita sea, Keiji. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?</p><p>Keiji parpadeó sorprendido ante la reacción del jugador de volleyball.</p><p>— Era... lógico, Ko...Bokuto-san— dijo esperando que el hombre frente a él no notase su pequeño error.</p><p>El rápido movimiento de la cabeza de este le indicó que ese no había sido el caso.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no me llamaste por mi nombre?— exclamó el mayor acercándose un tanto a Keiji.</p><p>Keiji no pudo más que rodar los ojos.</p><p>— Lo habitual es ser respetuoso con las personas que uno no tiene relación alguna.</p><p>— ¡Keiji! ¡Vamos! ¡Fuimos novios cuatro malditos años! ¡Claro que tenemos una relación!</p><p>— ¡Los cuales decidiste dejar atrás!— exclamó el menor sintiéndose molesto, levantándose un tanto del sofá sin notarlo, acercándose un poco más a Koutarou, intentando de cierta manera imponerse en aquella discusión—. ¡Discúlpame si intento guardar la distancia con alguien que una noche decidió que necesitaba dejarme para poder seguir con su carrera!</p><p>Y ahí estaba lo que lo había carcomido esos trece meses.</p><p>El hecho de que Koutarou necesitara dejarlo para poder asegurarse un futuro brillante.</p><p>Las manos del mayor se posaron sobre los hombros de Keiji, apretándolos fuertemente, tanto como para que Keiji soltase un pequeño quejido, lo que hizo que Koutarou disminuyese la fuerza en estos.</p><p>— Lo siento, ¿te lastimé?</p><p>Keiji negó con la cabeza.</p><p>— No te dejé porque quisiera ocultar que estoy enamorado de un hombre— declaró el de los ojos dorados acercando su rostro al de Keiji—. Nunca, jamás pensé en eso esa noche. Jamás hubiera pensado en ocultarte, jamás te hubiera sacrificado a ti a cambio de mi imagen.</p><p>Los ojos de Koutarou le dijeron que este era completamente sinceros con sus palabras.</p><p>— Y aún así, esa noche me dejaste— murmuró despegando la vista de los ojos dorados en los que, aún después de esos trece meses, amaba perderse—. Aún así, esa noche decidiste que tu vida profesional y tu vida conmigo no iban juntas.</p><p>Las manos de Koutarou dejaron sus hombros.</p><p>— Pensé que te hacía un favor, lo hice por tu bien— declaró el mayor mientras sus manos tomaban las de Keiji.</p><p>Keiji retiró sus manos en el instante.</p><p>— ¿Ahora es mi culpa que me dejaras?— preguntó el Keiji mientras intentaba que su voz transmitiese todo lo que sentía.</p><p>Enojo, indignación, frustración, confusión... tristeza.</p><p>Deseo que al menos algo de eso llegase al hombre frente a él.</p><p>Y a juzgar por la mirada que este le dedicaba, si lo había logrado.</p><p>Porque los ojos de Bokuto Koutarou se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con ser derramadas en cualquier instante.</p><p>— Tú no lo entiendes, Keiji...</p><p>— ¡Pues explícamelo! ¡Dime porque hace más de un año decidiste dejarme!</p><p>Ni siquiera notó cuando las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, sólo lo notó cuando a media frase saboreó la sal de estas.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou hizo otro intento por tomar las manos de hombre frente a él, quien lo veía mientras sus ojos derraban lágrimas sin parar.</p><p>Algo que los ojos Koutarou también hacían en ese momento.</p><p>Sintió una especie de tranquilidad al notar que en esa ocasión el menor no retiró sus manos, aunque no estaba seguro de que el pelinegro hubiese notado que Koutarou había tomado sus manos.</p><p>— Keiji, yo te dejé porque pensé que merecías a alguien mejor— declaró clavando sus ojos de nuevo en los del menor, perdiéndose un momento en el color de estos, preguntándose como tantas veces lo había hecho en esos ocho años, si estos eran verdes o azules, recordando como un día habían notado que en su certificado de nacimiento decía azules, pero en sus exámenes médicos decía verdes—. Sigo pensando que te mereces a alguien mejor, pero ahora creo que puedo ser yo esa persona. Creo que puedo ser una mejor versión de lo que fui cuando estábamos juntos.</p><p>— Koutarou— la voz de Keiji sonaba ahogada, como sonaba siempre que intentaba mantener su tono bajo control a pesar de sus emociones—, tú eras lo mejo...</p><p>— No, no lo era, te dejaba plantado, llegaba tarde todo el tiempo, cambiaba nuestros planes, te dejaba en segundo plano— interrumpió el de cabello gris negando con la cabeza, recordando de nuevo todo lo que lo había llevado a esa horrible decisión que había tomado el año anterior—, y muchas cosas más. Hice tantas cosas mal... Tú... Yo... p-pensé... ja-jamás... n-no...</p><p>Los manos de Keiji envolvieron las de Koutarou, como solían hacerlo cuando sabía que Koutarou necesitaba calmarse un poco para poder hablar como debía.</p><p>— Respira Koutarou, cierra los ojos y respira— ordenó le menor con la suavidad que Koutarou recordaba, haciendo que sin pensarlo realmente, el mayor hiciese caso—. En verdad, eras la mejor persona para mí, por eso me afectó tanto que me dejaras— murmuró Keiji, haciendo que Koutarou abriese los ojos y clavase su vista en él.</p><p>— Keiji, cuando me dieron la noticia de que los Black Jackals me querían con ellos, lo primero que pensé fue que tendría menos tiempo para ti— recordó el de cabello gris, intentando sonreír.</p><p>— Nunca te pedí que tuvieras tiempo para mí, Koutarou...</p><p>Las manos de Keiji hicieron el intento de alejarse de las de Koutarou, pero este último lo evitó, entrelazando sus dedos con los del editor.</p><p>— Por eso mismo, pensé que te hacía un favor, sabía que tú nunca me dejarías, pero también sabía que no era justo como te había tratado todo ese tiempo— replicó el mayor negando con la cabeza—. Pensé que al empezar a dedicarme todo el tiempo al volleyball tendría aún menos tiempo para ti, y que tú lo aceptarías.</p><p>— Y yo lo hubiera aceptado, Koutarou— murmuró el menor, haciendo que Koutarou tuviese que bajar la mirada.</p><p>— Lo sé, sabía que lo harías, por eso, aunque dejarte ir me rompiera, decidí que era lo mejor para ti— dijo cerrando los ojos—. Créeme que...</p><p>— ¿Y creíste que lo mejor para mí era romperme el corazón?— gritó el menor, intimidando durante un momento a Koutarou, después de todo, Keiji jamás gritaba en una discusión.</p><p>— ¡Te estoy diciendo que también me rompió a mi esa decisión!</p><p>— ¡Pero tú fuiste quien lo decidió! ¡Tú eras quien sabía que estaba pasando! ¿Cómo crees que fue para mí Koutarou?— exclamó el menor intentando soltar las manos del agarre del de cabello gris—. ¡Una noche me dijiste que terminabas conmigo para después darme como única explicación que te había fichado un equipo de primera división! ¿Qué esperabas que pensara?— Al terminar de decir eso, las manos de Keiji se soltaron de las de Koutarou, quien no cambió su posición.</p><p>— ¡Lo sé! ¡Se que me equivoqué! ¡Se que hice todo mal! ¡Por eso estoy aquí! ¡Quiero recuperarte, Keiji!</p><p>Koutarou no estaba seguro si acababa de decir eso o simplemente lo pensó, la mirada de Keiji no ayudaba mucho, puesto que esta sólo se encontraba enfocada en él, sin dejar ver nada a través de sus ojos o expresiones.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Keiji permaneció en silencio mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos.</p><p>Koutarou estaba frente a él diciéndole que su ruptura había sido porque este había decidido que Keiji merecía algo mejor.</p><p>— ¿Sabes? Si merecía algo mejor que esto, merecía una maldita explicación— murmuró el menor sin pensarlo realmente, secando las lágrimas que seguían brotando de sus ojos con la manga de su suéter—. Pero supongo que ahora la tengo— agregó volviendo clavar su mirada en el hombre frente a él.</p><p>Observó cada detalle del atleta, sus ojos dorados que no brillaban tanto como antes, las ojeras debajo de estos; sus hombros que ahora eran un tanto más anchos que antes, sus manos, por las cuales se asomaban un par de cintas kinesiológicas color rosa y color azul; sus dedos, dos de los cuales se encontraban vendados. El Bokuto Koutarou frente a él ya no era un simple encargado de comprar material en una oficina que dedicaba sus tardes a entrenar y fines de semana a jugar volleyball en un equipo de segunda división, el Bokuto Koutarou frente a él era alguien que dedicaba todo su día a entrenar, mejorar y jugar el deporte que amaba y le apasionaba.</p><p>El deporte que a Keiji le había traído los mejores momentos de su vida y que en un punto, también le había quitado lo más importante en su vida.</p><p>— Keiji, por favor, si vuelves conmigo, te prometo que todo será diferente— la voz de Koutarou lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Créeme, todo será tan, tan diferente.</p><p>Keiji negó con la cabeza.</p><p>— Nunca necesité que fuera diferente.</p><p>— Lo se, pero lo será, te prometo que lo será— declaró el mayor, volviendo a tomar las manos del pelinegro—. No volveré a dejarte plantado, ni olvidaré los momentos importantes, volveré temprano, te prometo que cambiaré todo lo que tenga que cambiar.</p><p>El pelinegro sonrió levemente.</p><p>— Te estoy diciendo que no necesito que nada sea diferente.</p><p>— Pero, si vas a volver quiero que vuelvas a algo mejor que lo que dejaste— replicó Koutarou soltando las manos de Keiji para secar sus ojos—. Dios, en verdad todo será mejor te lo prometo, sólo... sólo dame otra oportunidad.</p><p>Keiji dió un vistazo rápido a su alrededor.</p><p>— Y ¿cómo? ¿Cómo podemos hacer esto? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para volver, Kou?— preguntó Keiji sintiendo cierto alivio al dejar que el apodo de el hombre frente a él brotase de sus labios.</p><p>De pronto los brazos de Koutarou se encontraron rodeándolo en un fuerte abrazo.</p><p>— Así.</p><p>Keiji sonrió mientras asentía, relajándose en un abrazo que tenía demasiado tiempo necesitando.</p><p>Cuando momentos más tardes escuchó un sollozo, no estuvo totalmente seguro quien era el responsable, después de todo su nariz estaba congestionada y sus ojos ardían, pero su hombro, donde Koutarou tenía poyada su frente estaba húmedo.</p><p>Cuando se separaron del abrazo, decidió que habían sido los dos.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué tal?— preguntó algo nervioso Koutarou una vez que Keiji hubo terminado su revisión del departamento.</p><p>— Estoy impresionado del hecho de que esto no parezca una zona de guerra— declaró el editor sonriendo—, y el hecho de que te las hayas arreglado para tener un desorden de libros mayor que el mío.</p><p>Koutarou rió un tanto avergonzado.</p><p>— Cuando te extrañaba demasiado intentaba leer alguno de los libros que te regalé— admitió volteando a ver la sala, la cual tenía libros en cada lugar posible—. Logré acabar dos. ¡Vamos no pongas esa cara! ¡Sabes que se leer!— exclamó al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su novio.</p><p>— Claro que se que sabes leer, pero me sorprendió que intentaras leer algo por tu cuenta— murmuró el menor sonriendo de lado—. Necesitaré traer mi librero— declaró viendo el librero de la sala que ahora se encontraba vacío.</p><p>— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Dónde crees que vaya mejor? ¿Aquí en la sala? ¿O en el otro cuarto?— preguntó Koutarou sonriendo ante la idea de que pronto Keiji volvería a vivir con él.</p><p>— Estaba pensando que el otro cuarto podría convertirlo en una especie de estudio— murmuró Keiji bajando la mirada—. Intentaré no hacerlo más de lo necesario, pero necesitaré un lugar donde trabajar.</p><p>El mayor sonrió de lado.</p><p>— Te dije que un departamento grande era una buena idea.</p><p>La risa que Keiji dejó escapar fue música para sus oídos.</p><p>— Tienes razón— aceptó el menor sentándose en el sofá, siendo imitado por Koutarou, quien no perdió el tiempo y atrapó a Keiji en un abrazo.</p><p>— Entonces ahora trabajas más que antes— preguntó mientras se encargaba de inhalar el aroma de Keiji, intentando recuperar todo el tiempo que no pudo hacerlo—. ¿Al menos lo disfrutas más?</p><p>El joven de ojos color mar asintió.</p><p>— Me canso mucho, pero es realmente... satisfactorio.</p><p>Koutarou sonrió antes de hundir su nariz en el suave cabello de Keiji.</p><p>— Me alegro mucho.</p><p>— Gracias.</p><p>Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, antes de que Koutarou volviese a hablar.</p><p>— Has dejado crecer tu cabello— murmuró soltando un poco al menor, enroscando su índice en uno de los oscuros mechones del joven entre sus brazos.</p><p>— El lugar donde solía cortarlo quedaba muy lejos, entonces retrasaba mis visitas hasta que ya no aguantaba más el largo de mi cabello— explicó Keiji—. Pronto podré cortarlo con la regularidad de antes— murmuró.</p><p>— ¡No! ¡Déjalo así! ¡Me encanta!</p><p>La risa de Keiji en definitiva era música para sus oídos.</p><p>— No siempre lo uso así, Kou, usualmente uso clips para apartarlo de mi frente cuando quiero leer o estoy trabajando— dijo al tiempo que intentaba acomodar su cabello fuera de su frente, sin mucho éxito.</p><p>— ¡Te compraré todos los clips que necesites! ¡Sólo no lo dejes más corto que esto!</p><p>Keiji rió de nuevo, haciendo que Koutarou lo abrazase más fuerte.</p><p>En definitiva amaba la risa de Keiji.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>¿Cuántos intentos había necesitado Koutarou para que Keiji cediese y comenzaran a besarse?</p><p>Exactamente... uno.</p><p>Cuando menos lo esperó, los labios de Koutarou se encontraron sobre los suyos, haciendo que dejase de reír. </p><p>Y Keiji aceptó feliz el beso, deseando que este durase más que sólo un instante.</p><p>Y al parecer Koutarou también deseaba lo mismo, porque en lugar de alejarse, este terminó sobre él, haciendo que el pelinegro terminase recostado en el sofá, sin necesidad de que sus labios se separasen. Sintió como el espacio junto a su cuello se hundía un poco bajo la mano que Koutarou colocaba ahí, mientras que la otra mano del joven de ojos dorados comenzaba a acariciar su costado.</p><p>— Kou...— suspiró Keiji una vez que se separaron.</p><p>— Extrañaba tanto hacer eso— murmuró el mayor antes de volver a besarlo.</p><p>No tardó en entreabrir sus labios, dejando que Koutarou tomase el control, pensando que en esa ocasión lo permitiría sin dar ninguna especie de batalla. Sintió como una mano pasaba por debajo de su camisa, haciendo que se le erizase la piel y gimiese un poco.</p><p>— ¿No extrañas nuestra cama?— preguntó el mayor dejando que su mano pasase a acariciar su espalda.</p><p>Keiji sonrió de lado antes de poner sus manos en el pecho del jugador de volleyball y empujarlo para que este quedase reclinado hacia atrás. En cuanto pudo, el pelinegro se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Koutarou, dedicándose a besar su cuello de inmediato.</p><p>— Olvidé como se siente el cuero del sofá contra mi piel— susurró a su oído—. ¿Me lo recuerdas?</p><p>Lo siguiente que supo fue que Koutarou estaba quitandole su camisa con mucho menos cuidado del que debía, aunque Keiji no podía encontrar suficiente cordura como para sentirse molesto por eso.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Es la última caja?— preguntó Koutarou mientras depositaba con cuidado la caja en el suelo.</p><p>— Sí.</p><p>— No recuerdo que te hayas llevado tantas cosas cuanto te fuiste.</p><p>Keiji rodó los ojos, sonriendo al escuchar por quinta vez ese comentario por parte de su novio.</p><p>Su novio.</p><p>A partir de ese día iba a volver a vivir con Bokuto Koutarou.</p><p>— Cuando me fui, sólo me llevé una maleta con ropa y mi computadora— replicó Keiji comenzando a revisar el contenido de las cajas que se encontraban en el recibidor—. Volví por mis el resto de mis cosas acompañado de Kenma y Onaga mientras tu estabas en tú último entrenamiento con los Elephants. Aunque no fueron muchas cosas, la mayoría de lo que me llevé fueron mis libros.</p><p>— Y en este año te las arreglaste para comprar aún más libros— dijo Koutarou con cierta diversión.</p><p>— Leer me hacía sentir un poco menos solo— murmuró el editor, más para si mismo que para Koutarou.</p><p>— A mí también— dijo el joven de ojos dorados sentándose junto a él en el suelo.</p><p>Keiji sonrió de lado.</p><p>— Pero yo sí logré leer más de dos libros en ese tiempo.</p><p>Koutarou no tardó en comenzar a quejarse.</p><p>Después de unos minutos, el celular de Keiji comenzó a sonar. El joven comenzó a buscarlo a su alrededor, sin tener éxito, lo que hizo que frunciese el ceño, después de todo el celular se escuchaba cerca. La respuesta llegó a él cuando la mano de Koutarou apareció frente a su rostro, tendiéndole su celular.</p><p>— Gracias. ¿Kenma?— respondió al ver el nombre del contacto.</p><p>— Sólo hablaba para saber como seguía la mudanza.</p><p>— Lenta, Kou no deja de quejarse sobre la cantidad de cajas que tuvimos que traer.</p><p>— ¿Necesitan terminar de acomodar todo hoy?— preguntó la voz del otro lado de la línea.</p><p>— No realmente—.Keiji volteó a ver a su alrededor, decidiendo que no, en realidad no necesitaban terminar de desempacar ese día. También dudaba que fuesen a poder terminar de arreglar todo en un día.</p><p>— Kuroo y yo vamos a ir a comer un restaurante nuevo, ¿quisieran acompañarnos?— Keiji sonrió al escuchar cierto grado de emoción en la voz de su interlocutor—. Ya saben, como en los viejos tiempos.</p><p>— ¿Quieres ir a cenar con Kuroo-san y Kenma? Irán a un restaurante nuevo— preguntó Keiji a su novio, quien asintió de inmediato—. Claro, ¿cuál es la ocasión?— preguntó sin tener mucho interés real en la pregunta.</p><p>— Tú cumpleaños— respondió Kenma de inmediato.</p><p>— Oh— respondió elocuentemente Keiji volteando a ver a Koutarou.</p><p>— Kuroo sugirió que lo celebráramos hoy, porque no cree que Bokuto vaya a dejar que mañana pases el día con alguien que no sea él— explicó el joven al otro lado de la línea, con su usual voz monótona, pero en la cual Keiji logró detectar cierto tinte de burla—. Yo también lo dudo—. Keiji se sonrojó ante el comentario de su amigo, quedándose en silencio unos momentos pensando en que responder a su amigo—. Te enviaré la dirección.</p><p>— Entonces, ¿cuál es la ocasión?</p><p>— Mi cumpleaños.</p><p>— Perfecto, eso significa que mañana te tendré para mí— declaró el atleta sonriendo con cierto aire de malicia que Keiji conocía a la perfección.</p><p>Instantes después el teléfono de Keiji se iluminó ante el correo recién recibido. Decidiendo que revisar la dirección del restaurante era la mejor manera de ignorar la sonrisa de su novio, entrecerró los ojos intentando distinguir las letras de las direcciones. No estaba muy lejos, sólo necesitarían tomar el tren un durante unos quince minutos.</p><p>— Keiji— la voz de su novio lo sacó de sus pensamientos, esta se escuchaba inusualmente seria—, lamento decirte esto, pero creo que en definitiva necesitas lentes.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Seguro que quieres pasar así tu cumpleaños? Podríamos no salir del departamento y pedir comida...</p><p>— Creí que esto se trataba de mi cumpleaños, no del tuyo, Kou— interrumpió Keiji tomando la chaqueta del uniforme deportivo de su novio. Sonrió al sentir que el aroma de Koutarou lo envolvía, como la pesada tela parecía atraparlo y al ver que en la espalda la chaqueta tenía escrito "Bokuto" sobre un enorme número doce.</p><p>— Vamos, no finjas que no te gustaría pasar todo el día en el cuarto— dijo el mayor abrazándolo por la espalda—. Se ve bien en tí— agregó sonriendo al reflejo de ambos.</p><p>Keiji sonrió antes de voltearse y atrapar el cuello de Koutarou entre sus brazos.</p><p>— El salir a buscar unos lentes no significa que no vayamos a pasar la tarde en el cuarto— susurró antes de plantarle un beso muy cerca de sus labios—. Tú dijiste que me ayudarías a encontrar unos lentes, ¿no?</p><p>Koutarou sonrió antes de enroscar sus brazos en la cintura de Keiji, presionándolo contra él.</p><p>Los labios de Koutarou capturaron los de Keiji, haciendo que este entreabriese los labios por instinto, dejando la lengua de su novio explorase su boca. Intentó hacer lo mismo con su propia lengua, pero Koutarou se lo impidió, dejando en claro que en esa ocasión, de nuevo, él era quien tenía el control. </p><p>Cuando por fin se separaron, Keiji intentó recuperar la compostura, siendo algo difícil al sentir los labios de Koutarou sobre su cuello.</p><p>— K-Kou...— gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando Koutarou mordió su cuello.</p><p>A juzgar por el dolor que había sentido estaba seguro que durante unos días tendría marcados en su piel los dientes de su novio.</p><p>— Creo que saldremos un poco más tarde de lo que pensabas, ¿te molesta?</p><p>Keiji sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza y dejar que los labios de Koutarou capturaran los suyos, al tiempo que las manos de Koutarou se posaban en trasero para después levantarlo como tantas veces lo había hecho antes. Keiji dejó que sus piernas se enroscaran en las caderas de Koutarou mientras este lo cargaba hacia la cama, donde lo depositó sin mucho cuidado.</p><p>— ¡Kou! ¡Ten cuidado!</p><p>— Vamos, no puedes decir que no te gusta que te trate brusco— rió el mayor al tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta—, si no mal recuerdo alguien a veces pedía que lo apretase más fuerte— murmuró al tiempo que colocaba su mano en el cuello de Keiji, haciendo a penas presión en este.</p><p>— Kou... dijiste que iríamos a comprar mis lentes— soltó Keiji cerrando los ojos, disfrutando la presión de la mano de Koutarou sobre su cuello.</p><p>— Esta bien, esta bien, hagamos esto rápido— dijo Koutarou antes de inclinarse a succionar fuertemente en el cuello de Keiji, dejando una llamativa marca color rojo unos centímetros debajo de su oreja. Keiji rodó los ojos sabiendo perfectamente lo que había hecho su novio, pero antes de que tuviese la oportunidad protestar por la nueva marca que sería imposible de ocultar, los dientes de Koutarou volvieron a enterrarse en su piel, haciendo que gimiese de nuevo—. En la noche lo haremos sin prisas.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— Sigo sin poder creer que me hicieras esto— susurró Keiji ajustando su bufanda para que esta no revelase la nueva serie de moretones que adornaban su cuello—. ¿Sabes que tengo que ir a trabajar el lunes? Momoi-san no dejará de hablar de esto— murmuró claramente mortificado.</p><p>Koutarou sonrió divertido al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su novio.</p><p>— Vamos, se te ven bien— dijo bajando un poco la bufanda de su novio, a lo que este respondió abriendo los ojos de par en par antes de volver a colocar la bufanda en su lugar.</p><p>— Deja de hacer eso, Kou.</p><p>— Vamos, varios quisieran tenerlos para presumirlos...</p><p>— Yo preferiría no tenerlos— murmuró el pelinegro, enfocando su vista en el tubo que su mano se encontraba sosteniendo para mantener su balance.</p><p>Koutarou sonrió antes de acercar sus labios al oído de Keiji.</p><p>— Hace rato no hiciste nada para evitar que te marcara, Keiji— dijo riendo al ver como el cuello de su novio se coloreaba ligeramente, haciendo evidente que este estaba recordando sus actividades anteriores.</p><p>La voz del altavoz del tren les indicó que esa era su estación.</p><p>— ¡Vamos! ¡Ya quiero poderte ver usando lentes!— exclamó Koutarou mientras tomaba la mano de Keiji y jalándolo consigo fuera del vagón.</p><p>— Aún si encuentro unos lentes que me gusten hoy, probablemente no los tenga conmigo hasta dentro de unos días— dijo Keiji corriendo intentando mantener el paso de Koutarou. Koutarou fue capaz de mantenerlo corriendo unos minutos, hasta que Keiji comenzó a intentarse zafar del agarre del jugador de volleyball—. ¡De...Detente! ¡E-Espera!</p><p>El mayor frunció el ceño viéndolo respirar hondo, en un intento de recuperar el aliento.</p><p>— Keiji, eso está mal, antes podías seguirme el paso más tiempo.</p><p>— Antes te acompañaba al gimnasio.</p><p>— Mañana me acompañarás al gimnasio— declaró Koutarou cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>— ¡Mañana es domingo!— exclamó claramente horrorizado ante la idea de usar su domingo para entrenar.</p><p>— ¡Es el día perfecto para iniciar! ¡Estará más vacío! ¿Aún te queda tu ropa deportiva?</p><p>— ¡Claro que si! ¡No estoy tan fuera de forma!— Las manos de Keiji volaron hacia su abdomen, en un intento de tocarlo a través de la gruesa tela de la chaqueta de Koutarou.</p><p>Koutarou decidió regir antes de continuar caminando hacia la óptica que antes habían revisado en internet, siendo seguido de un claramente ofendido cumpleañero.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Abrió los ojos intentando ubicar sus alrededores, no le tomó mucho comprender que se encontraba en su sala, recostado en el sofá. Frente a él el televisor transmitía un programa inglés sobre Jack el destripador, estaba seguro de eso porque había intentado verlo algunas veces los meses anteriores, aburriéndose siempre a los pocos minutos del capítulo. Giró un poco su cabeza, y notó que un poco de la luz de la luna de lograba filtrar por las ventanas, a las cuales no les habían cerrado las cortinas.</p><p>Sonrió al ver al joven de cabello negro que se encontraba dormido entre sus brazos.</p><p>Sonrió al ver que su cabello se rizaba ligeramente en las puntas y al ver como los mechones se encontraban desordenados, cubriendo la frente del chico.</p><p>Sonrió al ver las cajas a medio desempacar en el suelo del recibidor.</p><p>Sonrió al ver el viejo estante de la sala, el cual después de meses se encontraba con todos los libro sen su lugar.</p><p>Sonrió al ver las marcas en la porción descubierta del cuello de Keiji, sabiendo que probablemente Keiji no le permitiría volver a hacerlas en un tiempo.</p><p>Sonrió al ver unos ojos del color del mar lo veían sin enfocarlo realmente, siendo nublados por el sueño.</p><p>— K-Kou...</p><p>— Vamos a la cama, es muy noche— susurró el de los ojos dorados hundiendo su rostro en el cabello del menor.</p><p>— No quiero caminar— murmuró Keiji, claramente combatiendo el hecho de que estaba despertando.</p><p>— Te cargaré— susurró antes de pasar uno de sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas de Keiji y acomodando el otro en su espalda, para después levantarse del sofá con su novio en brazos.</p><p>Y mientras caminaba a su cuarto, sonrió al sentir la calidez de tener de nuevo con él a Akaashi Keiji, prometiéndose a si mismo que nunca dejaría que esa calidez lo volviese a abandonar.</p><p>— Estoy muy cansado— murmuró Keiji, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, una vez que se encontraron en el cuarto.</p><p>— Me habías prometido que lo haríamos sin prisa hoy en la noche— replicó Koutarou a manera de juego, obteniendo como respuesta que Keiji cerrase los ojos con fuerza.</p><p>— Mañana...—. Koutarou conocía ese tono, era el tono que el pelinegro usaba cuando tenía tanto sueño como para que no le importase mantener la compostura. </p><p>Cerró los ojos y rió levemente antes de bajarlo con cuidado en el lado izquierdo de la cama.</p><p>— Quítate eso, te ayudaré a que te pongas tu pijama.</p><p>— ¿Puedo usar tu sudadera roja? Extraño usarla para dormir— dijo el pelinegro arrastrando las palabras mientras se sacaba la camisa.</p><p>El de cabello gris sonrió tomando la primera chaqueta que había usado queriendo recordar el olor a Keiji.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no mejor decimos que es tuya? Tú la usabas más que yo— dijo el mayor entregándole la prenda.</p><p>Keiji se encogió de hombros.</p><p>— Me gusta usar <em>tu</em> ropa.</p><p>Koutarou sonrió mientras veía a su novio pelear contra las mangas de la sudadera.</p><p>— Te amo, Keiji.</p><p>Unos ojos color mar, aún nublados por el sueño se clavaron en su rostro.</p><p>— Te amo, Kou.</p><p>Y para diversión del mayor, la lucha contra la prenda color rojo continuó.</p><p>Amaba tener de nuevo a Keiji en su vida.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mi headcanon favorito es que Keiji siempre tiene sueño por su trabajo y es realmente caprichoso y pierde toda su compostura cuando tiene sueño.</p><p>Que les pareció?<br/>Espero lo hayan disfrutado.<br/>Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO HASTA EL FINAL!<br/>Como siempre, cualquier duda, comentario, queja o sugerencia, los comentarios son bien recibidos.<br/>Cuidense!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y aquí esta el fic, espero les haya gustado y al menos les haya hecho sonreír un poco.<br/>Cuidense ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>